The Nightmare In Hogwarts
by THEEVILDOER
Summary: Jack Jr, Laura, Cameron, Jiraiya, Ben and Albus are going to Hogwarts, but things have changed a lot. They meet kids that have incredible abilities like Phineas Flynn, Jimmy Neutron, Timmy Turner, Kick Buttowski, the Powerpuff Girls, Dexter, Manny Rivera, and many others. They also meet a mysterious kid with a strange past and a dark secret. AU, rated T for mild violence.
1. Prologue

Prologue.- A dilemma.  
It's been almost a year since the incident in Halloween Town. For now everything is in calm, except in the Skellington house, where Jack and his friends have been meeting to find a school where their children can improve their skills.  
- Do you already have an idea? - An annoyed Jack Skellington asked.  
- No. - His friends responded.  
Our heroes have more than two months without finding a single institution that they like, which has worried their families, especially the Mini-Heroes, who have been told them that doesn't really matter where they study while they stay together in the junior high, they'd be well and happy.  
On the other hand, the Mini-Heroes are now playing soccer in the cemetery, which they have prohibited, but they never obey.  
- Do you think we should worry about our parents? - Laura asked, who was the goalkeeper.  
- Nah, I say you better stay focused on preventing this ball goes into your goal, Laura. - Jiraiya replied as he ran to try to score a goal.  
- Ha! Don't make me laugh, Jir, you couldn't make a goal even to Luis Michel. - Laura said in a mocking tone.  
- Who the heck is that?! - James asked while covering Jiraiya to prevent from passing.  
- The goalkeeper of a terrible Mexican team called the "Chivas de Guadalajara."  
Jiraiya kicked the ball with great force, but not enough for Laura to stop it.  
- Ha! You can call me "Laura Campos" - Laura let out in a tone of sarcasm.  
- Why'd we do that? - Albus asked.  
- Because that's how it's called the best goalkeeper in Mexico's history, his name is Jorge Campos.  
- Could you stop using the example of people we don't know? - Jack Jr. asked.  
Laura gave him a cold stare as she held the ball in her hands.  
Suddenly, James snapped his fingers and said:  
- I got it! We can go to Hogwarts!  
- What is that? - Cameron asked.  
- The best magic school in the world. All the wizards of England go there to study.  
- A small problem with your theory, Jimmy... WE DON'T LIVE IN ENGLAND! - Jiraiya snapped.  
- Hum... Maybe our parents to help with that. - Cameron assumed.  
- Ok, come on. - Jack Jr. said.  
The children ran up to Jack's house, where he was having a drink of fire whiskey with his friends just to calm down a bit.  
When the children rushed inside, their fathers stared them with some surprise by the speed with which they had entered.  
- What is it? Why you run? - John asked.  
- We have an idea for you. - James answered.  
- And what is it? - Jack asked.  
- Hogwarts. - James answered again.  
Harry thought for a moment, then his eyes widened in revelation, and said:  
- It's true! We can convince the headmaster that way we can send not only them, but all children in the world with super abilities, doncha think?  
- It's a good idea, Harry, from time to time you have your moments. - Sly let out.  
The children smiled, because now they were going to school together, and were to meet other kids with superhuman powers and/or abilities, not knowing that things are gonna change in Hogwarts radically, giving them the chance to have new and more great adventures that they had already lived.


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1 .- Convincing.

It was a cool morning in Halloween Town, the pumpkin-shaped sun was rising over the horizon. And at the Skellington's House, Jack and Jack Jr. are a little busy preparing for their appointment with the Headmistress of Hogwarts, Professor Minerva McGonagall.  
- Are you ready, Jack? - Sally asked as she poured a cup of coffee for her husband.  
- I think, but I hope Jack Jr. gets here soon. - Jack replied before taking a sip of coffee.  
- Coming down! - Jack Jr. shouted as he ran downstairs in a hurry.  
- What is it? (Yawn) What's with all the racket? - A sleepy Demian asked as he came downstairs and rubbed his eyelids.  
- Your brother and I are going to go to Hogwarts to try to convince the Headmistress to let you study there. - Jack replied before taking a bite into a slice of a moldy toast.  
- Ok, good luck, I'll go back to sleep. - Demian announced.  
Jack smiled and bit his toast again.  
Jack Jr. sat at the table and his mother gave him his box of cereal, a bowl and a bottle of milk.  
Fifteen minutes later, father and son were in the Halloween Town Underground Base of the UNSC, looking for a particular vehicle, the old motorcycle that Bentley, Cortana, Dr. Finklestein and the other Scientists had created for him almost twelve years ago, during the time of the War of the Rebel Alliance of the M's to Wipe Out the Evil (Evil says: Or also known as "The Rebellion of the M's". This group is formed by Sasuke Uchiha, Murray, Avery Johnson Jr. , Mayor, Vegeta, Ronald Weasley and Han Solo. More details in "The Nightmare Before Doomsday").  
When they found it, Jack took two helmets out of his hyper-cube, and gave one to his son. After both of them put them on, both got on the bike and drove to the rendezvous they had agreed with the others.  
After some time, about 1 hour of driving, Jack Jr. and his father came to a small peninsula where an imposing castle stood, and where Sly, Laura, Naruto, Jiraiya, Harry, Albus, Luke, Ben, John (Not wearing his usual MJOLNIR Mark IX [Evil says: The Mark IX is created by the Scientists]) and Cameron were waiting for them.  
- You're very late, and your bike is supposed to be the fastest vehicle. - Sly said with a sly smile.  
- Shut up, Sly. - Jack replied with a smile.  
- Well, we don't want to waste any time. - Jiraiya snapped.  
The adults pulled out their wands and conjured their Patronus (Evil says: Jack.- Phoenix, Luke.- Tauntaun, Sly.- His same species [Which he considers as an insult] John.- Wolf, and Naruto.- Fox). The six animals ran towards the castle and returned several minutes later with another Patronus with the shape of a cat, which opened its muzzle and spoke with a woman's voice saying:  
- Welcome, 7 Heroes, I was waiting for you. - And when the cat and the other Patronus disappeared, the castle gate opened by itself.  
The children were surprised to hear the Patronus talk but when the door opened by itself, they're already quite accustomed to strange things since they were 6 years old.  
Then the Heroes and their children began to walk towards the castle, but a huge figure, bulkier than John and a little shorter than Jack, got in their way. The children tried to draw their weapons but their parents took them immediately. When the kids tried to replicate, Harry said:  
- Calm down, it's only the gamekeeper, Rubeus Hagrid.  
- Who? - The children asked in unison.  
- Rubeus Hagrid, the Keeper of the Keys and Grounds at Hogwarts. - Jack answered.  
- And not only that, I'm also Commander at 7 Heroes. - Hagrid said.  
- If my memory doesn't fails me, you were Commander in times of the Rebellion of the M's, isn't it? - John asked.  
- Yes, but Harry reinstated my position when the war ended.  
- Anyway, hello Hagrid, how've you been? Do you have any other dangerous creature as a pet again? - Sly asked quizzically. - Because I remember that on one occasion you got a wampa, and it almost ate us alive.  
- That's very insulting, Sly! - Hagrid reproached. - And it was because yeh scared it!  
- Hagrid, we just went to say hello and that thing pounced on John, took Jack's head off and almost broke my arm. - Luke replied.  
- Well, I don't remember it like that. - Hagrid answered nervously. - And who're these children?  
- Well, Hagrid, these are our children, Laura, Jack Jr., Albus, Ben and Cameron. - Sly answered.  
- Wow! They do look a lot like yeh guys.  
- Yeah, well, we gotta go, we're late for our meeting with Headmistress McGonagall. - Harry cut. - We'll see ya later.  
The Heroes said goodbye to Hagrid and made their way to the office of Headmistress McGonagall.  
After walking for 15 minutes through a stunning bunch of corridors and halls, the Heroes were in front of the statue of an eagle, which looked at the Heroes with some doubt, until Harry spoke.  
- It's me, do you remember me?  
The eagle nodded and began to move, revealing a staircase that led directly to McGonagall's office.  
After they all walked up the stairs, they found a door and Jack knocked on it before opening it.  
- Come on in. - Said the Headmistress from inside. Jack opened the door and the children got amazed when they saw that the office was full of things they hadn't even imagined, in addition that the paintings of those who they were sure were the college's former headmasters and headmistresses, could move.  
- Ah, I was waiting for you! - McGonagall said, drawing the attention of everyone. - Come in, sit down. - Added as she made appear six chairs and other six smaller ones out of nowhere.  
Everyone sat down and McGonagall spoke again:  
- Well, I've been informed by Mr. Potter that you want to make me the request to "expand", so to speak, the type of students that can study in Hogwarts.  
- Yes, Headmistress McGonagall, we ask that you please teach those kids who have skills that most humans don't possess too. - Jack answered politely.  
- Yes, I understand why you want that, after all what we went through during the Rebellion, but I'm afraid I can't accept your proposal, Mr. Skellington. - McGonagall said disencouraging everyone. - Don't get me wrong, it's just that the teachers of Hogwarts wouldn't know how to teach them master their skills.  
Sly, Naruto and John thought for a second, until all three had a brilliant idea. Then they looked at the children, and apparently they had exactly the same idea.  
- And what if we told you that we have three candidates to teach the kids with super abilities? - Sly asked with a cunning smile.  
- If you say my name, Sly, I swear I'll shoot you with the Autumn's MAC gun. - Jack threatened.  
- Yeah, well, our dear friends here, Mr. Potter, Mr. Skywalker and Mr. Skellington have already been teachers, so I think they can help you, Headmistress. - John explained.  
- I swear you're so... - Harry managed to say.  
- Um... I think it's a good idea, Mr. McArthey, if they agree, maybe we can make your proposal a reality. - McGonagall cut.  
- Well, I guess there's no other choice. - Naruto let out holding his laughter. - You'll be Hogwarts' professors.  
- ... Yes Marcus, I need you to bring the Autumn to England... No, this isn't a joke. I'll send you the coordinates... - Jack said before he realized that everyone was watching him. - What? I warned them, didn't I?  
- Yeah, whatever, you accept the job? - The Headmistress asked.  
- (Frustration sigh) I accept it, (Points at Naruto, Sly and John) but you three are dead. - Jack said.  
- Me too, and you're twice dead. - Luke added.  
- Thrice. I agree too. - Harry said.  
- Then it's settled. We shall look for these special children and send them the letter. - McGonagall said. - The professors and I will take care of the wizards in the world. You take care of the rest, please.  
- As you wish, Headmistress. - Jack replied as they all stood up. - One thing before we leave, will you send letters to our children?  
- Yes, I have discovered only by looking at them that they have a huge amount of magic, but also what you call "Chakra" and "Ki", aside from a really strong connection to the Force. - McGonagall replied.  
- Well, thank you for your time, Headmistress McGonagall. It was a pleasure to meet you. - Jack said, standing up from his seat.  
- Same here, "Professor Skellington." - McGonagall said as they shook hands.  
The others said goodbye to the Headmistress and left her office.  
But when they left the castle, a Halcyon/2010-class cruiser, better known as the UNSC Pillar of Autumn II, was outside, charging the hyper MAC gun.  
Sly, Naruto and John froze when they saw the MAC gun was aiming at them. But Jack, Luke and Harry were having a great time.  
- You thought that I had lied when I told Marcus to bring the Autumn? - Jack asked with some malice.  
- Jack! You son of a...! - Sly managed to say before the cannon fired at him, John and Naruto.  
The Heroes were fried by the MAC gun's power, while all the others laughed at the fried Heroes, which cursed under their breathes.  
- Thank you, Marcus, you may go now and rest. - Luke said over the comm.  
The Autumn ignited its engines and left.  
After Sly, John and Naruto removed the soot that the Autumn's MAC shell had left on them, everyone went home to tell everyone about what happened... and begin the construction of a device that could detect superhuman abilities.


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 .- Search and delivery.

It's been a week since the interview that the Heroes and their children had with the Hogwarts Headmistress, Minerva McGonagall.  
Right now, Jack Skellington, Han Solo and Bentley are in the 7 Heroes Ground Base in Tatooine, searching the kids with super abilities on Earth with a strange device.  
- So, what do we have, Bentley? - Jack asked as he sat at the meeting table, literally sitting at the table.  
- Well... we have that the Super Human Abilities Find-Inator found many kids on Earth. - Bentley answered. - Mainly in America, to be precise in the U.S., Mexico and Argentina, but also in Japan, Poland, Bulgary, France and England.  
- But the last three are wizards and witches, right? I mean, Beuxbatons, Durmstrang and Hogwarts are in those countries. - Jack concluded. - So we'll concentrate on America and the other countries.  
- Why did you call it "Find-Inator"? - Han asked a little confused.  
- Because it has all the features that would give it the suffix "Inator", Han. - Penelope, Bentley's wife, answered as she entered the room. - Well, what's the plan, Jack? - She asked as she wiped her hands of the oil they had.  
- The plan would be to take a copy of the data of the kids that the Find-Inator found to Headmistress McGonagall, then she should give me the letters from the kids, and then we'll have to deliver them and explain about Hogwarts. - Jack answered.  
- Wow, wow, wow, hang in there, partner! I'm a smuggler, not a postman, much less a street vendor, to be going to explain about Hogwarts. - Han snapped a little offended.  
- I thought that you were no longer a smuggler. - Penelope let out, somewhat confused.  
- Yes, I'm retired, but sometimes I like to remember the past, like Sly. - Han answered.  
- Is it not rather because you still owe to Jabba the Hutt? - Jack asked with a cunning smile.  
- Don't you have something else to do! - Han snapped offended.  
- Well, you're right, Bentley, did you print the data already? - Jack said as he rose.  
- Not at all, but I'm almost done. - Bentley answered while the last profile sheet was being completed. - Ok, take'em. - He said, while giving Jack the sheets.  
Jack took the children's profiles and disappeared.  
Then Jack reappeared in Hogsmeade. This made him frown, recalling that nobody can Apparate in Hogwarts because of its many unwanted guests charms. Then he looked down and sighed in defeat, before walking to the castle.  
After more than 20 minutes, Jack arrived at McGonagall's office.  
- Headmistress McGonagall, it's me, Jack Skellington, may I enter? - Jack asked after knocking the door's office.  
The door opened by itself, so Jack came into the office.  
- Ah, professor Skellington, do you have the names of the boys? - Asked McGonagall, while using the summoning spell (Accio) to attract the envelopes, and scrolls.  
- Yes, and you can call me just Jack, if you want. - Jack clarified, handing the teacher the profiles.  
McGonagall smiled and said:  
- Would you mind helping me with the letters, Jack?  
- You can also forget about formalities, and it would be a pleasure.  
The headmistress laughed and gave Jack half of the scrolls and envelopes. But the skeleton refused them.  
- Didn't you...?, oh, sorry, I thought you said you were going to help me. - McGonagall asked a bit confused and upset.  
- Yes I will, but if you want, you can give me all the scrolls, I assure you that I'll finish them all, before you finish one. - Jack stated.  
- Okay, I'll take one, and you shalt take the rest, we'll see who finishes first. - McGonagall said with a defiant tone.  
Jack smiled slyly and took the scrolls and envelopes that the Headmistress offered him.  
After ten minutes, Jack had finished all of Hogwarts' letters McGonagall had given him, just three seconds ahead of her, but mainly because he used the Kage Bunshin no Jutsu (Evil translates: Shadow Clone Jutsu to America).  
- Well, not even with all my spells I could have cloned myself like you, Jack. - The Headmistress let out.  
- Yeah, well, maybe I can teach that you one day, in exchange you can to teach me to conjure three patronus at once. - Jack proposed.  
- It seems a fair deal. - McGonagall agreed. - But I think you should rush to deliver these letters.  
- You're right. - Jack said as he took the letters and put them in his hyper-cube. - Well, I gotta go, please wish me luck.  
- Forget the formalities, Jack, and good luck. - McGonagall said.  
- Ok, sorry, Minerva. - Jack apologized before leaving McGonagall's office.  
After leaving the castle, Jack disappeared and reappeared at the base on Tatooine, where everyone was waiting for him, at least from the Captain General Maxwell Riggins, to the Supreme General Sally Skellington.  
- Ok, I got the letters. What we'll do now is take one each and go to where the envelope says. Once we arrive at the destination, we'll deliver the letter to the parents, or if present, to the owner. Then explain that you come from Hogwarts, School of Universal Studies. - Jack said.  
- And how you're gonna sort the letters? - Parisa asked, who wasn't wearing her usual MJOLNIR Mark IX.  
- Easy, according to the country's language. For example, most of us will have to go to America, but Carmelita, Hinata, Naruto, Goku and Chi-Chi must go to countries where they speak their native languages. - Jack explained.  
They all looked at each other while muttering things that Jack couldn't tell, but he knew that everyone was a little nervous, because they've never had much contact with people.  
The 7 Heroes leader sighed and said:  
- Look, I know we had never done anything like this; I've never expected to have to make it as a messenger and postman, but if it helps to have more heroes in the future, although even if they don't belong to our organization, I'll do whatever it takes me. - Here he puts a hand in front of him. - Who's with me?  
Everyone turned to look with concern and indecision, since they didn't know what to do.  
Jack was devastated, his organization was leaving him alone. It was just something he couldn't believe, rather, didn't want to believe.  
Then Sly, John, Naruto, Goku, Luke and Harry took three steps forward and put their hands on Jack's, while they smiled warmly, as if saying, "Wherever you go, we'll you follow, buddy".  
After them, the Heroines went forward and put their hands on Jack's too, as they smiled.  
Then the M's and the Scientists also supported Jack. And as Murray had just put his hand, Max and Marcus joined with great supporting smiles.  
- We're with ya, Jack, no matter what it is. - Sly said.  
Then, they all smiled and spread their hands shouting in unison "7 HEROES!".  
Then each glanced all of the envelopes, and Jack sorted the letters.  
When they all had at least one envelope, everyone were gone towards their destinations.


	4. Chapter 2 - Part 2

Part 2.

In Danville, Jack was outside a house nothing unusual, or at least that seemed to be from the front view, but in the backyard, two boys are building a giant version of the snakes and ladders game.  
Jack was a little surprised to see such type of construction being developed by two children.  
But was not there to admire the giant board, but the mission had made with his?friends.  
The skeleton came to the backyard, where a troop of Girl Scouts, a boy with blue overalls and a guy with a black shirt and a skull on his chest, were helping a kid with a triangular head and a guy who seemed to have a pile of leaves in his head by hair. But Jack is a skeleton, so he isn't in a position to criticize how other people look like.  
- Hey guys, whatcha doin'? - The skeleton politely asked (Evil says: Hehehe, he stole Isabella's catchphrase).  
Everyone turned to see Jack and froze, not knowing what to do, either answer the question he had done so politely, or run in terror to the panic room in the Flynn-Fletcher household.  
However, the triangule-headed boy gathered some courage, took a few steps forward for a better look at Jack and said:  
- A gi-giant version of "Snakes and la-ladders"  
- Relax, I won't hurt you. - Jack said as he squatted to see better the boy. - Are you Phineas Flynn-Fletcher?  
- Y-yes, yes I am. - Phineas answered.  
- Ok, and he must be your brother, Ferb Fletcher-Flynn, right? - He asked again, pointing to the green-haired guy.  
Ferb nodded and took a few steps forward to be sided with his brother. After both were together, Jack looked at the other guys, and his sockets set on a girl in a pink dress, white blouse, pink slippers and a pink bow on her head.  
- She must be Isabella Garcia-Shappiro, isn't it? - Jack said whe he saw Isabella.  
- Why you know our names, Mr uh...? - Phineas asked a little confused.  
- Skellington, Jack Skellington is my name and I come to give you something amazing. - He said before the boys began to leave.  
- No thanks, we don't use or will be using drugs. - Phineas said as he and his friends went away.  
- No, no, no, you got me wrong. - Jack said, trying to make the boys return, which he did. - I'm a teacher in a special school in which you, your brother, Ferb, and your uh... friend, Isabella, have been selected. - He said, realizing that Phineas was oblivious to the fact that Isabella felt something more than friendship for him.  
- Seriously? What kind of school? - Isabella asked, relieved that Jack could keep her secret safe.  
- I should be talking with your parents about this, but since they aren't here. - Jack said before rummaging through his pockets until he found three envelopes. - Take them, they'll explain a bit, if you need more information about Hogwarts, call me to the number in the cards, I'll come to answer your questions gladly.  
- Ok, thank you, Mr. Skellington. - Phineas said, as he, Ferb and Isabella took their letters.  
Phineas, Ferb and Isabella were surprised by the precision with which the envelope gave their addresses.  
For example, Phineas said:

Mr. Phineas Flynn-Fletcher.  
The middle bedroom.  
Maple Drive.  
2308  
Danville.  
Virginia.  
United States of America.

The other kids came to Phineas, Ferb and Isabella and they were staring at the letters that Jack had given them.  
- I think we should open when we're with our parents, doncha think, Phineas? - Ferb said.  
- Yes, yes we should, Ferb. - Phineas said while he put his Hogwarts' letter in his pocket.  
Isabella and Ferb also put their letters in their pockets, and everybody returned to build the giant board, which would disappear at the end of the day as usual.

(Evil clears: In this part the characters will have to speak in Spanish, so look for the parenthesis to find the translations)

Far from Danville, in Argentina, we can see Carmelita Fox-Cooper looking for a house. She had her usual outfit, except this time she wore a black jacket, which adds an extra touch of seriousness to her appearance. She had two letters from Hogwarts in her hands, one was for a girl in the neighborhood, and the other had to be handed in Mexico, which annoyed her. She now had a reason to force Jack to force everyone to learn to speak Spanish.  
Carmelita walked down the path until she found the address on the envelope.  
- This is it, I found the adress. - Carmelita muttered as she saw her destiny.  
Carmelita knocked to the door, and a woman opened it, she was surprised, because Carmelita is an anthropomorphic vixen. Carmelita smiled at the woman and said:  
- Buenos días, señora. uh... (Good morning, Mrs. uh...) - She checks out the envelope. - ¿Uanus? Bueno, como sea. Yo vengo de parte del Colegio Hogwarts de Estudios Universales (Uanus? Well, whatever. I come from the Hogwarts School of Universal Studies).  
- Nunca he oído hablar de ese colegio (I've never heard of that school). - The woman answered.  
- Bueno, es porque es para chicos con habilidades especiales, ¿podría tener una charla con usted? (Well, it's because it's for kids with special abilities, can I have a chat with you?) - Carmelita asked kindly.  
The woman nodded and let Carmelita in.  
After a short 10-minute talk, a little plump girl with white hair and, strangely, red pupils, entered the house. Carmelita stood up, gave her a smile and offered her a hand.  
- Hola, soy Carmelita Montoya Cooper, ¿cuál es tu nombre? (Hello, I'm Carmelita Montoya Fox Cooper, what's your name?) - Carmelita said as she shook the girl's hand.  
The girl was stunned, she thought she was having some kind of hallucination, for it seemed unlikely that an anthropomorphic vixen was in front of her. The white-haired girl pinched her arm to see if she was dreaming or not. Unfortunately, she felt pain, which meant that she was awake.  
- Laura, estás despierta (Laura, you're awake). - Said the white-haired girl's mother as she was rubbing the arm that she had pinched.  
- Hum, yo también tengo una hija que se llama Laura (Um, I also I have a daughter named Laura). - Carmelita said staring at Laura. - Pero no vine a eso (But I didn't come to that). - She said before taking the envelopes that were on her pocket and taking one. - Toma, esto es para ti (Here, this is for you). - She said giving the envelope to the white-haired girl.  
Laura took the envelope and stared at it, seeing that the envelope had incredible accuracy, it came with even a description of her room (as in Phineas' case).  
Carmelita smiled and headed for the door. She gave Laura a smile and told to her mother:  
- Si tiene cualquier duda con respecto a Hogwarts, cómo dónde conseguir el material de la lista, no dude en llamar a este número (If you have any questions regarding Hogwarts, like where to get the material from the list, please call this number). - Carmelita while she gave the women a piece of paper with her cell phone number written. - (For now, I gotta go. It was a pleasure to meet you, but I have to be in Mexico in five minutes). - Added before she Disapparated.  
Laura opened the envelope and read the letter, thinking it was a hoax, but after her mother explained her what she had discussed with Carmelita, Laura was stunned... her mother told her that she was a witch sensitive to some kind of "force". Laura sighed and went to her room to ponder what had just learned.

(Done, now everything's back to normal till part 3).

-  
On the other hand, the Minor General Avery Jr Johnson was in Bootsville, trying to find the residence of some Cooper Burtonberger.  
Johnson had enough already, he couldn't believe that Murray, Ron, Sasuke and Miranda had convinced him to help Jack in his, as Johnson had called it, "goose chase".  
- I'm sick that Miranda, Sasuke, Ron and Murray are always convincing me to do stupid things all the damn time! - The SPARTAN-I complained. - I don't know how Miranda does it, but I want her to teach me so Rick would obey me just as much as he obeys her.  
Johnson walked a little further, and he saw a boy with brown hair, wearing a red shirt and blue pants, who was fighting with some kind of purple cat with no hair.  
- YOU'LL NEVER AWAY WITH IT, YOU FUZZLESS FREAK! - The boy roared while fighting hand-to-claw with the hairless cat.  
Johnson was a bit nervous when he saw that the boy and the cat ran at about the same place as him.  
- Oh, please, merciful God, that guy isn't who I'm looking for, that ins't the guy who I'm looking for! - Johnson prayed.  
And unfortunately for Johnson, the boy and the cat entered the house he was looking for.  
- (Frustration sigh) If there's a God in this universe, I know he loves to make me suffer. - Johnson said reluctantly.  
Johnson walked with his head down and cursing under his breath.  
When the soldier came to the door of the house, Johnson knocked three times and waited about thirty seconds before a girl with blue hair, big red glasses and a green dress opened the door.  
- Good morning, I'm looking for someone called Cooper Burtonberger, or something like that. - Johnson said politely.  
- Daddy! A soldier's looking for you because of something Coop did! - The little girl yelled.  
- Coop! - A man inside the house shouted.  
- I did nothing! - The boy replied that Johnson saw replied.  
A man with hair like the boy who was fighting with the cat appeared in front of Johnson, who was significantly higher than the man.  
- I'm sorry for whatever Coop did, seriously, I just hope that he isn't in too much trouble. - The man at the door said.  
- No, no, no, it's a misunderstanding, I came because I have to give this to your son, or whatever the boy's for ya. - Johnson replied as he gave the Hogwarts letter. - Anyway, I'm the Minor General Avery Junior Johnson.  
- I'm Burt Burtonberger, but what's this?  
- It's a letter from a special school where your child has been admitted. - Johnson answered. - If you have questions, don't call me, I've yet to find some "Fiona Munson." - Johnson said rudely stopping Burt from asking anything.  
- Fiona and I are going to the same school! - The boy who was fighting with the cat shouted, full of joy.  
- Yeah, yeah, whatever, I'm going. - Johnson cut as he glanced at the envelope in his hand. - Oh, nice, my work was the shortest, who I'm looking for lives in the next door.  
Johnson went with Mrs. Munson and explained her, exactly the same way as he did with Burt, about Hogwarts, but he gave the letter to Fiona. Then he Disapparated.

In Japan, Hinata Uzumaki (Evil explains: Yes, in this series, Naruto and Hinata are married, and if you don't like, well you know), she was walking through the streets of Tomoeda, searching the house of a girl named "Sakura Avalon," which apparently was a witch, or at least that's what Jack had said.  
After just over five minutes, Hinata arrives at the Avalon family home. The shinobi walked to the door and knocked a couple of times. A few seconds later, some kind of little flying lion of opened the door, saying something like "I'm coming, Tomoyo, it took you long to come with those desserts." But as the lion realized that the person at the door wan't the person he thought it was, he stunned because he thought he had been discovered.  
- Calm down, I'm not so normal to say the least. - Hinata said trying to calm the creature.  
The little lion stared at Hinata a moment, before a girl with brown hair went down the stairs and stared at Hinata as well.  
- Who are you? - The girl asked.  
- My name is Hinata Uzumaki, I come from the Hogwarts School of Universal Studies, is someone older at home to explain about it? - Hinata answered.  
- No, for the moment I'm alone.  
- Hmm, too bad. - Hinata let out as she pulled a crumpled envelope from her pocket. - Well, take this, if you or your family have problems, call me to the number inside the envelope. - She said before Disapparating.  
The girl, named Sakura, looked at the envelope in her hands and sighed before turning to see Kero, the flying lion.  
- Do you know about this? - Sakura asked, pointing to the envelope in her hands.  
- Yes, but I didn't think would change Hogwarts "School of Wizardry and Witchcraft" to "School of Universal Studies," is very strange. - Kero replied as he put a hand on his chin.  
- Well, I think we'll have to tell my dad that I'm a witch, right? - Sakura guessed.  
- Yes, you won't be able to afford what you need to go to Hogwarts for yourself. - Yue answered, who came as a surprise.  
Sakura gasped as Yue appeared, but she shrug off the slight scare and looked at the moon spirit.  
- And you also have to reveal our existence, Sakura. - Yue added while flexing his wings.  
Sakura let Yue in, and the three went to the Card Mistress' room to decide how they would explain to Fujitaka, Sakura's father, all about Hogwarts.

On the other hand, in the same city, Naruto was searching the residence of Li Syaoran.  
- Wow, this house is almost as big as mine. - Naruto let out, realizing that the boy's house was very big.  
Naruto saw that the gate was locked, so he just jumped over the gate and entered the Li residence without any permission.  
But unfortunately for him, a brown haired boy saw him, and he thought that Naruto was a kind of thief, so the boy took his sword and ran furiously towards the shinobi.  
Naruto barely had time to react, just before a boy knocked him down and put a sword in his neck. The shinobi repelled the sword of its course, and knocked the boy down, before taking his sword and help him to reincorporate.  
- Wow, so then the Find-Inator was right in saying that you were a very good swordsman, I must say you've impressed me. - Naruto said.  
- Who are you and what you want?! - The boy asked while trying to retrieve his sword from Naruto's hands.  
- Calm down, I've just come to bring you this. - Naruto replied as he handed him a crumpled envelope written with green ink on Syaoran.  
Syaoran thought twice before taking it, but he did and was surprised by the precision with which the envelope was addressed to him, but he immediately knew where the blonde guy had came from.  
- You come from Hogwarts, right? - Syaoran asked.  
- Yes, but I have to go. If you have questions, call the number inside the envelope and I'll come to solve 'em. - Naruto before Disapparating.


	5. Chapter 2 - Part 3

In Townsville, John (Who was wearing his MJOLNIR Mark IX) was looking for the Utonium residence.  
When he finally got to the house, which was white with three round windows on the upper floor, John knocked on the door and waited.  
- (Sigh) I hope that these girls are less rebellious and troublesome than those boys I just visited to deliver their letters. - John said to himself. - And although it isn't nice, I hope I don't have to knock these girls out too.  
While John was talking to himself, a girl dressed in blue with large eyes of the same the color, had gone to open the door.  
- Yes? - The girl said before noticing the Spartan front of her. - Oh, what do you want? - She asked sweetly.  
- Good morning, my name is John McArthey, I came from Hogwarts School of Universal Studies. Are the girls Blossom, Bubbles and Buttercup Utonium?  
- Well, I'm Bubbles, but my sisters aren't here.  
- Ok, take this, give them to your sisters and keep the one that says your name. Any questions you have about Hogwarts, don't hesitate to call the number inside the envelope. - John indicated before Disapparating.  
Bubbles was going to ask something to John, but he was no longer found there. And naturally, because that's her, she panicked and crawled under the covers of her bed in her room.

In Mellowbrook, Sly was looking for Clarence Francis Buttowski, which wasn't any hard since Clarence, better known as Kick Buttowski, was making one of his famous stunts, with his best friend Gunther Magnuson.  
- Ok, Gunther, I'm ready. - Kick said as he pulled out his blue skateboard.  
- Hey, kid! Are you Clarence Buttowski? - Sly asked before Kick went down on a giant ramp.  
- Yes, but he prefers to be called "Kick", if you don't mind, Mr... - Gunther answered.  
- Oh, sorry! I forgot to introduce myself, I'm Sly Cooper. - Sly said, before Kick repeated his name with a shout of exhilaration and went down the ramp.  
Kick landed face down to the pavement, which was nothing unusual, but quickly rejoined and looked with enthusiasm and joy to Sly.  
- Sly Cooper! The incredible master thief who was caught only once, has done hundreds of amazing stunts, and has stolen from a lot of other thieves! - Kick said exuberantly.  
- Yes, but don't say aloud the "Master Thief" part, or it'll be two times that I have been caught. - Sly asked, scratching his neck.  
- Oh, sure, sure, But it's amazing you're here!  
- Well, since you're here. - Sly said before he started digging in his pouch for a crumpled envelope written with green ink. - This is for you, take it.  
Kick took the envelope and widened his eyes when he realized the precision with which the envelope was addressed to him. Gunther got close to Kick and widened his eyes as much as the daredevil.  
- THE ACCURACY IS INCREDIBLE! - Gunther shouted not believing what he saw.  
- How is it that you know about my room?! - Kick asked completely stunned.  
- Well, we got our methods. - Sly replied proudly. - Anyway, I hope you don't have any problems, but if you do call me to the number inside the envelope.  
And with that, Sly Disapparated.  
Kick looked at the envelope about two seconds and tore it to open it. After reading the amount of material that he didn't even know it even existed, but he would need to go to Hogwarts, Kick fainted, and Gunther took him to his home.

(Again, here's when Carmelita goes to her birth country, and by this I'm mean Mexico. So she has to talk in Spanish. Look for the parenthesis again for the translation of what she and the other characters say)

On the other hand in Mexico, Carmelita had finally found the address she was looking for.  
When she arrived at the home she was looking for, Carmelita knocked on the door a few times and waited.  
After a few moments, another woman opened the door, and just as Laura Uanus' mother in Argentina, she startled when she saw the anthropomorphic vixen at her door.  
- ¡Oh, no se alarme! Soy completamente normal, excepto por la parte de que soy un animal antropomórfico, jejeje (Oh, don't panic! I'm completely normal, except for the part that I'm an anthropomorphic animal, hehehe). - Carmelita said trying to stop the woman from screaming. - Bien, ya que usted está calmada permítame presentarme, soy Carmelita Montoya Fox-Cooper, vengo de parte del Colegio Hogwarts de Estudios Universales (Well, since you're calm, let me introduce myself, I'm Carmelita Montoya Cooper, I've come from the Hogwarts School of Universal Studies). - Carmelita presented herself as she offered the woman a hand.  
- Bu-buenos di-días (Goo-good mor-morning). - The woman said as she shook hands with Carmelita.  
- Bien, yo he venido porque hemos encontrado que su hijo Raúl cumple con las características que nuestra institución busca en sus alumnos (Well, I have come because we have found that your son, Raul, has the characteristics our institution seeks in its students). - Carmelita explained. - ¿Me permitiría pasar y tener una pequeña charla con usted? (May I come inside and have a little chat with you?)  
- ¿Mi hijo? (My son?) - The woman asked a little confused.  
- Si me permite charlar con usted, le podré explicar con detalle ese punto (If I can talk with you, I can explain you elaborately on that point). - Carmelita replied.  
The woman was very confused, but let Carmelita in.  
After a half hour explaining, along with the boy called Raul, Carmelita got up and rummaged in her pockets while she said:  
- Bien, si tienen alguna duda más, no duden en llamarme al número dentro del sobre (Well, if you have any further queries, don't hesitate to call me to the number inside the envelope). - She said, handing Raul an envelope written in green ink, who had a strange colored stone around his neck.  
- Ok, pero, ¿soy una especie de mago o algo así? (Ok, but am I some kind of wizard or something?) - Raul asked while puting the envelope in his pocket.  
- No una especie, eres un mago, pero al parecer tus poderes se empezaron a hacer presentes desde que encontraste eso (Not some kind, you're a wizard, but apparently your powers began to be present since you found that). - Carmelita replied, pointing to the stone that Raul had hanging.  
Raul looked at his stone, and Carmelita headed for the door.  
- Bien, sin más que decirles, me tengo que retirar. Suerte (Well, no more to say, I have to leave. Good luck). - Carmelita said before leaving the house.  
After Carmelita left, Raul went to his room and looked more closely at the letter from Hogwarts.

Meanwhile in Petropolis we see that Sly Cooper is walking towards a big building with the word TUFF written in its front.  
- (Sigh) It's been so long since I saw them for the last time. - Sly said. - Yep, like two weeks or so.  
Sly walked to the entrance of the building and showed his badge at the guard in the entrance while he said:  
- Detective Sly Cooper, I've come to meet with Chief Katswell.  
- Sorry sir, I've got orders not to let anyone pass. - The guard said.  
Sly mentally cursed and pulled out his wand, he discretly pointed it at the guard and murmured the Confundus Spell. The guard was hit by the spell, but it went wrong and became a stunner spell instead of a confusing spell. Sly opened his eyes widely, he glanced around and whistled innocently while he entered the building.  
Kitty and Dudley were at the main office kissing, they knew they had work to do but Snaptrap's childish plans could wait. Dudley broke the kiss and looked at Kitty lovingly.  
- I love you, Kit. - Dudley said.  
- I love you too, Dudley. - Kitty replied.  
In that exact moment Sly entered the office with a big grin, which became a cunning smirk when he saw his two friends hugging closely and with Kitty leaned on the desk.  
- Am I interrupting something? - The raccoon asked with a knowing smile.  
- Shut it, ringtail. - Kitty said while she pushed Dudley off of her. - You didn't see anything going on here.  
- I dunno, what can you offer me that could actually make me keep my mouth shut?  
- Either you shut up or I'll tell everyone you-know-what. - Kitty said while glaring at the raccoon.  
- You wouldn't dare!  
- Try us, we've done far more embarrasing things, but what about Carmelita and you, Sly? - Dudley said with a smirk.  
- Ok, my mouth's a tomb. - Sly said. - Extortionists.  
- What was that? - Kitty asked.  
- Nothing, just mumbling nonsense. - Sly said as a matter of fact. - Whatever, I've come to tell you that...  
- The UCA has returned? - Kitty asked.  
- Someone has stolen the world's bacon supply? - Dudley asked.  
Sly and Kitty threw a glare at Dudley as if saying "You've got to be kidding me."  
- What? The world's bacon supply is my priority, aside from my family of course. - Dudley said.  
Sly sighed and continued.  
- No, the UCA hasn't returned, and I don't think somebody would steal the world's bacon supply. - Sly explained. - However, I do came here because I got something for your kit. - He added while he dug in his leg pouch.  
- You mean Kelly? - Dudley asked.  
- Yeah, sorry, it's just that I keep forgetting her name. - Sly apologized while he gave a crumpled envelope to Kitty.  
- No problem, ringtail, but what's this? - Kitty asked while showing him the envelope.  
- Kelly was accepted in the Hogwarts School of Universal Studies.  
- Fogwarts Shool of Universal Studios? - Dudley said.  
- Hogwarts School of Universal Studies. - Sly corrected. - Kelly was accepted because of her abilities.  
- What do you mean? None of us has powers but you. - Kitty said.  
- I'm not sure, I gotta ask Bentley about this. - Sly responded while scratching his neck. - Anyway, take this and if you get any more doubts about Hogwarts, don't hesitate to call me.  
Sly smiled at his friends, waved them goodbye and Disapparated, leaving a confused couple.

Very far away, in Poland, the last card is about to be delivered.  
We see Goku walking through the streets, attracting the gaze of several curious, because his outfit was something that is nothing usual there.  
- Wow, I feel like a freak. - Goku let out. - But who cares? After all I'm a Saiyan, with six-sevenths of his powers from a magician, a master thief, a Jedi, a shinobi, a SPARTAN-II and a skeleton with supernatural powers, hehehe.  
Yes, Goku always sees the bright side of everything.  
Anyway, Goku walked the streets, until he found the last address in the delivery of the letters from Hogwarts.  
- Well, I think it's here. - The Saiyan let out before knocking.  
Once again, a woman answered the door, but this time it was a child, at least eleven years old, with brown hair and brown eyes.  
- Yes? - The girl asked something fearful of the Saiyan.  
- Oh!I haven't seen you! Well, my name is Goku, and I've come to bring you this. - Goku said as he gave the girl a crumpled envelope with green ink  
The girl, who according to the envelope was named Natasha, looked at Goku with confusion, but she smiled and said goodbye before closing the door and look at the envelope that had given her.  
- Should I open it? - Natasha asked herself.  
And like any good boy or girl, Natasha tore open the envelope and read it carefully.  
She had hundreds of questions, she now regretted having said goodbye to the strange haired guy.  
However, when turned, a piece of paper with a number series written fell to the ground. Natasha picked it up and figured it was some kind of telephone number.  
The girl looked at her phone, sighed, walked over to it and dialed the number on the paper.

On the other hand, we see all the "postmen" being at the Tatooine's base, apparently waiting for someone.  
And by someone I mean Goku.  
But the wait ended when the latter appeared at the base, making everyone woke up, turned to him and stop doing whatever they were doing.  
Jack got up from his chair, he cleared his throat a little and said:  
- Ok, I think we've gave the letters to everyone, right?  
- Yep, that's right. - Sly said.  
- This is the last time you convince me to do something stupid like this! - Johnson shouted angrily.  
- Yes, of course, as you say, Ave - Miranda, Johnson's wife, said (Evil resolves possible questions: What? You thought he would be alone in my fics? No, I revived Miranda Keyes and Avery Johnson Jr because they always seem to me to be a pair, and who doesn't like my perspective, it can go and f**k itself [By the way, "Ave" is pronounced as "Abe"] ).  
- Okay, I think we all have the letter that it is for each of our children, right? - Sly asked while waving Laura's envelope.  
- Yes, but I think our phones will ring in 5... 4... 3... 2... - John counted down.  
- Don't be so pessimistic, John, I know there can be some questions but... - Jack said before all phones began to ring. - (Sigh) I should've guessed. Well, I think we have to go to answer questions. - He said with some frustration in his voice, before they all take out their wands.  
Everyone sighed and disappeared, to resolve outstanding questions... which didnt pleased anyone.


	6. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 .- The Diagon Alley.

The morning was fresh, as usual in Halloween Town. Jack Jr Skellington had waken up from his bed, and without changing his pajamas, he went downstairs to the kitchen and had his breakfast. After eating his usual cereal bowl, Jack Jr went upstairs and put his usual clothes on. Then he took a piece of parchment from his drawer and lay down on his bed to watch it comfortably. But as he laid in his bed, Jack Jr felt something which his uncle Luke would have described as a disturbance in the Force, he felt as if something in his life was about to change radically. However, the Pumpkin Prince didn't give much importance and continued with what he was doing. Some minutes later, he heard his parents and his younger siblings coming down the stairs, he turned a bit to glance at the door and then went back to read the letter. After a few more minutes, his mother called for him.  
- Ethan! Come down for breakfast! - Sally ordered from the kitchen.  
Jack Jr mentaly cursed when he heard his mother calling him by his second name.  
- I already had breakfast, mom! - Jack Jr answered without lifting his eyes from the Hogwarts letter.  
- Still come down, young man! You can't spend the whole day in your room.  
Jack Jr sighed, then he got up, put the letter in his pocket and left his room. When he went downstair to the livng room, Jack Jr took a seat and pulled out the letter.  
- Eager to buy your school supplies, aren't you, huh? - Jack asked while appearing behind his son.  
Jack Jr smiled and said:  
- Yep, and going to Diagon Alley will give me the chance to see my new friends and classmates.  
- Glad to hear that, let's just wait for your mother and your siblings to finish their breakfast, and we'll go to the Diagon Alley, okay? - Jack said.  
Jack Jr nodded and turned on the tv to entertain himself for a little. Jack sat beside him and they both watched a RAW re-run. Half an hour later, the Skellingtons were ready to go.  
- Let's see. - Jack said. - The car is being fixed 'cause of an "accident" with a grenade a few days ago, my bike isn't big enough to take all of us to England, so we have to use the Side-Along Apparation, the Transportation Jutsu, or the Instant Transmission.  
- Not the Side-Along Apparation! - Jenny snapped. - I don't like to feel how it compresses me.  
- Neither the Transportation Jutsu! - Demian let out. - I can't breathe with all the smoke that it makes.  
- (Chuckle under his breath) Sometimes not breathing has its benefits. - Jack Jr said with a smile.  
- Yeah, well, I was going to choose the Instant Transmission anyway. - Jack said before putting two fingers on his forehead.  
Sally put one hand Jack's left shoulder, and her other hand on Jenny's right shoulder; Jack put his left hand on Jack Jr's right shoulder, and Jack Jr put his right hand hand on Demian's shoulder. After that, Jack teleported them to England, to a dirty old bar called "The Leaky Cauldron." Now in the bar, the Skellingtons saw that the Coopers were talking with Dudley, Kitty, Kelly, two unknown women, whom had a black haired boy with a shiny stone hanging around his the neck, and a girl with white hair and red eyes. Also, Goku and his family were with another woman and a girl with brown hair. The Uzumakis were with a man with brown hair and four children. The McArtheys were with some kind of doctor and three girls dressed alike, but differing in the color of her dresses. The only people that Jack and Sally were unable to find were Luke, Mara, Ben, Harry, Ginny, James, Albus and Lily.  
But Jack did find the Flynn-Fletchers: Lawrence, Linda, Candace, Phineas, Ferb, and Isabella (Who had gone with the Flynn-Fletchers) were in a corner, some distanced from the others. Jack smiled and said:  
- Come, I want you to meet some people.  
Sally, Demian, Jenny and Ethan shrugged and followed Jack to where he found the Flynn-Fletchers. On the other hand, as Phineas, Ferb and Isabella saw Jack, they ran to him.  
- Hello, Professor Jack! - Phineas exclaimed happily.  
- How do you know I'm one of your Professors? - Jack asked with a playful smile.  
- Well, actually we didn't know. But the list says that we'll need a book that was written for you. So Phineas deduced you could be one of the teachers, which was already confirmed with your question. - Ferb answered.  
- Wow, when he wants to, Ferb really talks a lot. - Jack said quite amazed.  
- Yes, yes I do. - Ferb pointed out.  
- Oh, Mr. Skellington, we didn't knew that you were here. - Lawrence Fletcher said while moving towards Phineas and Ferb, with Candace and Linda behind him. - It's good to see you again.  
- The pleasure is all mine, Mr. Fletcher, but you can call me just Jack if you want to. - Jack said as he shook hands with Lawrence.  
- Then you must be the Flynn-Fletchers, isn't it? - Sally deduced, coming behind Jack with Jenny, Demian and Jack Jr behind her.  
- And you must be Mrs. Skellington. Nice to meet you, I'm Linda, this is my husband, Lawrence, and these are our sons, Phineas, Ferb and Candace. - Linda said as she shook hands with Sally.  
- The pleasure is all mine, Mrs. Flynn-Fletcher, I'm Sally, you already know my husband, and they're Jack Jr, Jenny and Demian. - Sally said as she pointed each of her children.  
- Excuse my question, but who is she? - Jack Jr asked while pointing at Isabella.  
- Oh, sorry, I didn't introduce myself, I'm Isabella Garcia Shapiro, leader of the Fireside Girls Troop number 46231. - Isabella answered while showing out her chest and saluting.  
- Wow, really interesting. - Jack Jr exclaimed in amazement.  
- Hey, JJ! Come over here! - Laura Cooper shouted from across the Leaky Cauldron.  
- Who's the screaming raccoon? - Phineas asked.  
- Laura Roxanne Cooper Montoya, one of my best friends. - Jack Jr replied. - Come with me, I'm sure you'll like her.  
Phineas, Ferb and Isabella followed Jack Jr to where Laura, Kelly, the white-haired girl and the boy with the shiny stone.  
- Hi Laura! - Jack Jr exclaimed happily as he hugged the raccoon tightly.  
- Why am I not surprised to see a triangle-headed boy and a skeleton in front of me? - Raúl let out.  
- Who are you? - Isabella asked.  
- Oh, excuse me! I forgot to introduce you these two latinos and the tomboyish cat here. - Laura said, scratching her neck nervously.  
- I'm gonna kick you butt, Cooper! You're just as tomboyish as I am, if not even more! - Kelly yelled.  
Laura seemed to ignore Kelly's threat and spoke:  
- Well, the boy with the stone is Raúl Rodríguez, a Mexican like me. - She said, pointing to the kid with the shiny stone. - This she's Laura Daniela Uanus, my namesake. She's from Argentina. - She said, pointing to the white-haired girl. - And this is Kelly Puppy, the kid of two awesome persons, but without the awesomeness. - The raccoon said while Kelly glared daggers at her.  
- And who are you? - Daniela asked whie pointing at Jack Jr and his newest friends.  
- I'm Jack Jr. Skellington, but you can call me JJ. - Jack Jr said. - And these are Phineas Flynn, Ferb Fletcher and Isabella Garcia-Shapiro. - He added while he pointed at each.  
- Hello. - Phineas and Isabella said in unison as Ferb waved. - So here's where you were. - Cameron let out, who appeared from nowhere with three girls behind her. - And where do you come from, Cam? - Laura asked. - From over there. - Cameron replied calmly. - Anyway, you new recruits, I'm the Spartan-257, Cameron McArthey, pleased to meet ya. - She said while she saluted.  
- Why did you call us recruits? - Isabella asked.  
- Why did you say you were a Spartan? - Raúl asked.  
- Why did you salute? - Daniela asked.  
- Why are you wearing that weird but cool armor? - Phineas asked, quite interested on the armor.  
- Let's see; I called you recruits, because you're rookies on this kind of matters right now. I said I am a Spartan because I am a Spartan-II, the first and only that was born and not created. I saluted because that's a custom in the United Nations Space Command, and I wear this cool armor because of my rank as Spartan-II. - Cameron replied while she took off her helmet.  
- I did not know that the UN had a Space Command. - Isabella let out.  
- It's kinda difficult to explain. - Said Laura.  
- Let's just say it's magic, alright? - Jack Jr said with a sheepish smile.  
Kelly crossed her arms and huffed before saying:  
- Your friends are weird as nothing else, Cooper. - Everyone looked at her with soft glares. - Hey, I think you guys are awesome, but I can't believe two good persons like JJ and Cam could befriend a soon-to-be criminal.  
- Laura is a soon-to-be criminal? - Bubbles asked innocently.  
- She looks like one of the good guys to me. - Buttercup said.  
- She doesn't looks like a bad person. - Blossom stated.  
- She's a good person too, Kelly. - Cameron said.  
- Yeah, I've just been with her and her family for two hours and I think she's good. - Raúl said.  
- I can say the same. - Daniela said.  
- I've just met her and she looks like a good girl. - Phineas said while Ferb and Isabella nodded in agreement.  
- Once you get to know her better, you'll like her. - Jack Jr said.  
- Thanks pals. - Laura said with a grin.  
- (Sigh) I suppose if my mother gave your father a chance, I could do the same, but still, if you do something wrong, I'm gonna make sure you pay for it. - Kelly said while offering Laura a hand.  
- Oh well, pretty close to the "Let's be friends and forget the past!" I was hoping to hear. - Laura said while she shaked Kelly's hand.  
The other kids, incluiding Kelly, laughed at Laura's comment. Once the cat and the raccoon stopped shaking hands, Laura noticed something was not ok.  
- Um... I think you forgot to introduce those girls behind you, my brawny friend. - Laura said to Cameron.  
- Oh right, they're Blossom, Bubbles and Buttercup Utonium, the Powderpuff Girls or something like that.  
Buttercup enraged when Cameron called her and her sisters the "Powderpuff Girls," so she pushed everyone out of her way and confronted the Spartan.  
- If you ever call us "Powderpuff" again, I will shatter you to pieces! - Buttercup shouted while she pointed at Cameron threateningly.  
- I dare you to try it, "Butter-copy"!  
- Enough! - Blossom and Jack Jr shouted.  
- Come on, we'll soon be classmates. - Phineas said to try to calm the Green Powerpuff girl and the Spartan-II.  
- Yeah Buttercup, if I gave Cooper a chance, you girls can do the same. - Kelly said.  
- I rather to be dishonorably discharged from the UNSC. - Cameron said.  
- I rather to lose my powers. - Buttercup said.  
- This is gonna be a long education. - Jack Jr said while he rolled his eyes.  
- Indeed. - Everyone else agreed.  
- Hey, where are our parents? - Kelly asked, realizing that now they were alone.  
- Look, a note. - Cameron let out as she saw a piece of paper with a writing.  
Cameron took the note and read it in silence. Then, she crumpled the note and put it in one of the compartiments of the MJOLNIR Mark IX armor she was wearing.  
- What did the note said? - Laura asked.  
- That we must go to Gringotts, the wizards' bank. - Cameron replied.  
- And what are we waiting for? Let's go to Diagon Alley now! - Phineas said eagerly.  
- Calm your train, Phinny! - Daniela said. - After all, we don't know how to get to the Alley.  
- By any chance, does the note says the Diagon Alley's address? - Raúl asked.  
- Actually, yes, well, I better take my armor off or else I'll look odd in the alley. - Cameron said before starting to push some buttons on her left wrist.  
- How are you gonna take that armor off? - Ferb asked.  
- Yeah, it looks like that thing is attached to your body. - Phineas added.  
- Like this. - Cameron said while she put her helmet on.  
Cameron's armor started to gradually disappear, and after a few seconds, it became a rather coarse clock in her right wrist.  
- How did you did that?! - Daniela and Raúl asked in unison.  
- Does your armor uses nano-technology such as N-Tek's? - Phineas asked.  
- This piece of technology is much better than anything N-Tek has ever built, this is a MJOLNIR Powered Assault Armor Mark IX. - The young Spartan explained (Note to everyone: Remember that Cameron is John's [Better known as "Master Chief"] daughter).  
- A MJOLNIR Mark IX?! But only the personnel of the UNSC can have such powerful armors! - Jack Jr exclaimed quite amazed.  
- Being the UNSC Director's daughter has its benefits.  
- Well, let's go. - Laura snapped.  
The children walked to the back of the bar, where they found a door which led into a small courtyard, where they saw nothing more than a small wastebasket. Blossom, Bubbles, Buttercup, Phineas, Ferb, Isabella, Kelly, Raúl and Daniela seemed discouraged because they expected to see an impressive alley full of wizards, witches and strange things.  
- Is this the Diagon Alley? - Raúl asked quite discouraged.  
- The truth is that this is disappointing. - Phineas said.  
- This is less amazing than I had expected. - Kelly said.  
- It's because this is only the entrance, you silly. - Laura said while she took out two blue/silver pieces of her small backpack. - Okay, Cam, which bricks I have to touch? - She asked when she jammed the two pieces, forming an exact replica of the Cooper family cane.  
- That one, that other one and that another one. - Cameron said.  
Laura tapped lightly on the bricks that Cameron had pointed with the hook of her cane. All the kids impatiently waited for something to happen. For several seconds nothing happened, and then the brick wall of the courtyard began to move. After the moving bricks' amazement, all of them were shocked to see an impressive alley, full of magical gizmos, people dressed in strange ways (According to Blossom, Bubbles, Buttercup, Phineas, Isabella, Ferb, Kelly, Daniela and Raúl's perspectives), and other things.  
- Well, guys, welcome to Diagon Alley. - Jack Jr said to all his friends.


	7. Chapter 4

Chapter 4 .- A fall.

After making a brief stop at Gringotts, the adults had decided to let Candace in charge of the group of (in the words of the redhead teen) "rebellious brats."

- But, Mom...?! - Candace complained.

- Candace, we are doing this so you'll spend more time with your brothers, as well as you get to know Diagon Alley a little bit more and you start getting along with Phineas and Ferb's new friends. - Linda replied.

- In addition, Miss Flynn, it's to show you that we trust you enough to leave you the responsibility of our children. - Jack added.

Candace sighed, defeated; Jack had dropped a point that she couldn't, and certainly wasn't, going to contradict.

- Okay, just because Professor Jack said I'm trusty. - Candace agreed.

- Well said, Constance! - Sly said.

- Candace. - The girl corrected.

- Ah, pretty close.

All the adults left, leaving Candace with her siblings, Jack Jr, Isabella, Natasha (The girl that was with Goku a few minutes before), Laura, Kelly, Raúl, Daniela, Cameron, Blossom, Bubbles and Buttercup.

- Okay, we'll go where I say, as soon as I say because I'm in charge. - Candace snapped.

- Well, well, well, if it isn't the pencil-necked with. - A young witch in the vicinity said.

- Valerie Smith. - Candace muttered as she frowned and drew her wand.

Everyone turned around and found all of their rivals; the Rowdyruff Boys, Thaddeus and Thor, Marlene Thompson, Lindsey McCullen (Evil says: Laura's OC rival), Justin O'Lantern (Evil says: Jack Jr's OC rival), Miss Devastation (Evil says: Kelly's OC rival), Ricardo González (Evil says: Raul's OC rival), Mayra Ramirez-Ruby (Evil says: Isabella's OC rival), Karina Reyes (Daniela's OC rival), and also a Mexican boy with black hair, tan skin and dark brown eyes.

- What have we here? - Marlene let out with a grin on her face.

- We don't wanna hurt ya, go away and nobody gets hurt. - Cameron threatened while preparing her MJOLNIR Mark IX for a possible fight.

- Are you gonna hurt us? Hmph, all of you are pathetic, especially the girl with the pink bow. - Thaddeus said as he looked at Isabella.

- If you ever say anything about Isabella again, I'm gonna kill you. - Phineas threatened.

- Ha! That's the most pathetic threat I've ever heard, nacho-head! - Justin mocked.

- Justin, you know that I have power to make you dust, so don't tempt me and take what you said back. - Jack Jr warned.

- Why don't you try making us do so? - Karina said defiantly.

- Do you really wanna get hurt? - Asked Daniela with a challenging tone.

- Oh please! Your insults are almost as pathetic as your powers. - Said Miss Devastation (Evil explains: If you haven't figured it out yet, she's Madame Catastrophe and Doctor Rabies' daughter).

- Try telling that to my foot when I stomp it on your head, Devastation. - Kelly replied.

- I agree with Devy here, you should give up, you can not beat us. - Said Lindsey.

- Tell that to my father, my grandfather and every Cooper in history, McCullen. - Said Laura with a smirk.

- So what, you think that your little "group" you can beat mine, Candy? - Valerie asked very confident.

- No thanks, we don't want to deal with trash like you. - Candace answered. - Come on guys.

- Who you're calling 'trash', wimps?! - Mayra snapped furiously.

- We'll be weak, but we'll not stoop to your level! - Isabella answered.

- You're all a bunch of Mudbloods and wimps. - Ricardo said.

- We might be Mudbloods, but Mudbloods at least have honor. - Raúl replied.

Everyone was ready to start fighting, but a sudden cry, followed by the sound of some barrels being broken, made everyone stop cold in ther tracks.

- What was that? - Phineas asked.

- Come on! Someone could need help! - Raúl said as everyone began to run to where the noise was heard.

The rivals of our friends followed them to a drugstore, where some curious persons and the owner were standing in front of several broken barrels, and over the barrels they saw a boy with black hair, and dressed very similar to Ethan, except for the John Cena's cap the skeleton was wearing.

- YOU'VE DESTROYED MY STORE! - The owner of the drugstore yelled very angry.

Candace and her group went to the owner to try to calm him.

- Calm down, sir! Please. - Candace asked as the children helped the boy to stand.

- Are you okay? - Raúl asked.

- ¿Huh? ¿Qué... qué ha pasado? ¡¿Qué... qué estoy haciendo acá?! - The boy stammered.

- Oh, great! Now he's speaking in Spanish! - Jack Jr said.

- Leave it to me, I can understand him. - Laura said while she pushed Jack Jr out of her way. - Amigo, ¿estás bien? (Fella, are you okay?).

- Sí... (Yeah...).

- ¿Cuál es tu nombre, amigo? (What's your name, buddy?) - Phineas asked.

- Soy... soy Gustavo (I'm... I'm Gustavo). - The boy, now known as Gustavo, replied.

- Ok compadre, soy Laura, ¿puedes hablar en Inglés? (Ok pal, I'm Laura, can you speak English?) - Laura said while putting her hand on Gustavo's shoulder.

Gustavo looked at Laura, he got a bit confused but shrug it off and responded.

- Yes, just because I'm from México, it doesn't mean I don't know how to talk in English. - Gustavo replied, before Laura hugged him and said "¡Compatriot!", leaving Gustavo little confused.

- Did I hear right? Are you Mexican and your name's Gustavo? - The Mexican who was with Valerie asked.

- (Sigh) Oh, for crying out loud! I thought I had already gotten rid of you! - Gustavo snapped with anger in his eyes.

- Well, it's not so easy to get rid of me, "Gustambo." - The Mexican said.

Gustavo couldn't take his anger anymore and lunged at the boy who had insulted him; causing his colleagues to intervene to help him, which also prompted the intervention of our friends.

After a fight, (On which Cameron used real ammo against Marlene, and vice versa), of at least 5 minutes, Jack Skellington arrived to the scene and separated the two sides.

- Enough! - Jack shouted, causing everyone to stop in its tracks. - Miss Flynn! I expected much more from you!

- Bu-bu-but! - The teen stammered.

- They started it, Dad! - Jack Jr explained. - We found this guy and one of them insulted him, the boy didn't hold back and attacked the one who insulted him, making everyone enter the fray to help our new friend.

- Alright, I'll trust on Ms. Flynn once more. - Jack let out, giving a cold look to Candace. - As for you, go away, I don't want any more fights among you, especially if you aspire to go to Hogwarts. - He added looking at Valerie's group.

Valerie picked up her wand, gave Candace a look of mutual hatred and left with her group.

- Who will pay for the damage to my store?! - The owner of the drugstore where Gustavo had fallen snapped.

- (Sigh) (Looks in his pocket and pulls out a big bag full of coins) Here, this should cover the damage. - Jack said while the owner was confused with ammount of money he offered him. - Take them, I got a lot more where these came from.

The owner took the coins and returned to his pharmacy. Then Jack turned to see the kids, and made a wand movement, after that, all of their wounds were healed.

Then he stared at Gustavo, like if there was something wrong with the child, it was because his face looked familiar, but he couldn't quite figure out why.

- I can help you, Mr... ? - Gustavo said a little confused.

- I'm Jack Skellington, but I'm afraid we haven't been presented yet. - Jack answered.

- He's Gustavo, he says he's Mexican. - Laura said.

- Ok, anything else you can tell me? His last name? Who are his parents? Is he a student of Hogwarts? And how he got here?

- I'm Gustavo Ethan Montalvo Sanchez; I'm Mexican; my parents are Mirna Sanchez and Gustavo Montalvo; I don't even know what Hogwarts is, and I have no idea how I got here. - Gustavo replied.

Jack's mind immediately remembered where he had heard the names Montalvo and Sanchez together, he looked at the kid and saw that he was the living image of two of the Hell Riders of the Star, Seargent Mirna Sanchez of the Rebel Marine Corps, and Master Chief Petty Officer Gustavo Montalvo of the Rebel Army Corps. Jack thought for a second and then he looked at the youngsters again.

- Ok, Miss Flynn, you're in charge again. Please avoid fights and help everyone's equipment, understood? Can I trust you? - Jack said.

- Of course, Professor Skellington. - Candace answered.

- But where are you going? - Jack Jr asked.

- To Tatooine, I gotta talk with Bentley about something. - Jack replied before Disapparating.

Jack Jr and everyone exchanged looks of doubt and confusion with each other, then shrugged and started walking.

- Thanks for saving my butt back there, JJ. - Candace said.

- T'was nothing, Candace. You would've done the same, right? - Jack Jr replied.

- Well, now... What should we buy first? - Raúl asked.

- Wands! - Everyone but Gustavo, Candace and Raul answered.

- Ok, just because I owe one to Jack Jr, come on. - Candace agreed.

Everyone walked to the store of Mr. Ollivander, the wand seller.

When they arrived, Cameron used a device to enlarge the local, which didn't displeased Ollivander at all.

- Ah Miss Flynn! Oak and Dragon Heartstring, 11 inches, or am I mistaken? - Ollivander asked when he saw Candace.

- Yes, it is. - The teen answered.

- Well, well, Hogwarts first years, isn't it? - Ollivander asked again.

- Yes. - All the kids answered.

- Okay, let's see... You first! The girl with the bow on the head.

Isabella walked to Ollivander and the seller began to measure her from all angles.

After about an hour, everyone already had a wand, except for Gustavo.

- Perfect! - Ollivander exclaimed when he found the combination for Phineas (Maple and Phoenix Feather, 11.5 in.).

Ollivander smiled at all the children until his eyes fell on the boy who had fallen from the sky from Mexico.

- Hey, and your friend, doesn't he plan to purchase a wand? - Ollivander asked the children.

-We don't know, he has no idea how he got here. - Daniela explained.

- Yeah, that and I have no money to buy one. - Gustavo added.

- If money is the problem, I'll "shoot" it to you, Gus. - Laura said (Evil explains: In Mexico we say "Te disparo..." [Which is translated literally as "I shoot you..."], to say we're gonna buy something for a friend or somebody known).

- No... I couldn't accept it, what if you lack the money later?

- Ah to Hell with precautions! Come and let a wand choose ya! - Ordered Cameron. - I bet we all can pay for it.

- Bu...but... - Gustavo stammered.

- No buts, we'll pay it. - Raúl said firmly.

- But you've just met me.

- Maybe, but I'm sure we all feel as if we knew you of a lifetime. - Phineas answered.

- (Sigh) I don't think your gonna lemme get outta here without a wand, right?

- Yes, we won't. - Everyone answered.

Gustavo got up from the chair he was and smiled at all his new friends. After that, Ollivander began to measure him from all angles and took a wand from a box.

- Well, try this one, Mr. Montalvo, is it? - Ollivander asked.

- Yes. - Gustavo answered dryly while taking the wand.

The boy waved the wand, causing several boxes to fly out of their shelves.

- Well, this one is not the one for you. - The seller let out as a matter-of-factly.

After testing more than a hundred wands, everyone was surprised that the shop was still standing.

- Hm, what a difficult client. - Ollivander let out. - No matter, I'm sure we'll find your wand.

Ollivander was rummaging through the shelves to see if there was still any in its place. His search paid off, but the results left him stunned.

- Could it be?... Is he your owner?... - Ollivander murmured as he took the last wand on the shelves.

Ollivander's eyes looked with surprise at Gustavo, the wand seller walked to the kid and said:

- Try this one.

Gustavo closed his eyes, expecting to hear another explosion as with the other hundred wands he had tried. But instead of that, Gustavo felt a sudden warmth in his fingers, and a blinding light emanated from the tip of the wand.

When everything returned to normal, Ollivander was puzzled, he had found Gustavo's wand... being the most rare and unique among the wands.

- WOW! That was awesome! - Phineas exclaimed.

- Why did none of our wands emanated so much light? - Natasha asked.

- Perhaps he did a spell without wanting it. - Kelly deduced.

- It's amazing... and curious... truly amazing and curious... - Ollivander muttered.

- Excuse me, Mr. Ollivander, but what's amazing and curious? - Gustavo asked.

- I never forget any wand I've sold or manufactured, Mr. Montalvo, and I must say that I didn't fabricate your wand. - Ollivander replied. - My great-great grandfather did it with a tree that the Devil himself grew on Earth. Despite having tried all combinations, no core ever adapted to the wood of this wand. Until an angel cut the tree and gave my grandfather one of his feathers. The combination was perfect, despite being malignant and benign materials on the same object. Yes, your wand specifications are: Devil's Tree Wood and Archangel's Wing feather core, 12.5 inches. This is a unique wand, and is the oldest of the Legendary Wands.

- The Elder Wand is one of those wands, right? - Laura asked.

- Yes, but that wand cannot be compared with this one. - Ollivander clarified.

Gustavo looked at his wand for the first time. Maybe it wasn't as pretty as the others' wands, but his wand had hundreds of years, besides being a Legendary Wand.

After a while, everyone took out a galleon (except Candace, Laura and Jack Jr, who took out two) to pay the wand.

After they've paid, everyone left the store, to go to buy the other things. But a very scrawny figure 7'6 ft tall got in their way.

- Ok, I'm here. - Jack announced. - I've discovered the precarious situation your family's facing, Gustavo, so I'll pay all your school supplies.

- No, don't even think 'bout it. You don't even know me and you want to buy me the supplies for a school in which I'm not even admitted? - Gus replied.

- To which you "weren't" admitted until fifteen minutes ago. - Jack corrected as he handed the envelope to Gustavo. - Welcome to the Hogwarts School of Universal Studies.


	8. Chapter 5

Chapter 5 .- The Hogwarts Express.

It's September 1st, it's time to go to Hogwarts.

During this time, Gustavo, the Mexican who fell from the sky, has become a Skellington, because Jack talked to his real parents, revealing them that Gustavo was a hybrid between an archangel and a demon. Knowing this, Gustavo's parents decided that it'd be better for him to be raised by Jack, as they won't know how to educate and support a hybrid because they were mere humans.

Anyway, Gustavo wasn't quite agree with the idea, but accepted once Jack promised that he'd be seeing them as many times as he wanted.

And with the change of tutors, Gustavo decided to change its name to "Evildoer Skellington."

But I'm getting off the subject.

In King's Cross several portals have been installed, meaning that Hogwarts students that doesn't live in England have immediate access to the station. You may wonder, why the heck not place them directly at Hogwarts? Well, it's because the Headmistress McGonagall accepted to include Science Classes (Taught by the somewhat lunatic, Dr. Finklestein), Mechanics and Technology (Taught by Bentley), Jedi Skills (Taught by Luke Skywalker), Shooting and Use of Weapons (Taught by Avery Jr Johnson [who agreed reluctantly]), among others; but didn't accept to place things that could explode, such as the portals built by Bentley and Dr. Finklestein, in addition, the Headmistress didn't want the kids to miss the opportunity to ride the Hogwarts Express.

Anyway, now we see the Skellingtons (with their newest member), the Flynn-Fletchers, the Utoniums, the McArtheys, the Coopers, the Puppys, Raul, Daniela, Natasha and the latter's mothers walking through the station without any concern.

At least until they realized that the Hogwarts Express tickets said "Platform 9 3/4".

- Hey! Platform 9 3/4 doesn't exist! - Buttercup said noting platforms 9 and 10, but not 9 3/4.

- Are we being taken for a ride? - Natasha asked.

- I'll kill Harry for not telling us where the hell is the damn platform. - John said (Real Evil adds: Yes, he's using his MJOLNIR Mark IX).

- I can't even believe you guys didn't ask that Harry guy before about the Plataform. - Kitty said.

- Hey, nobody told us that it was Plataform 9 3/4. - Sly said.

- Relax, we just have to wait to see a wizard. - Jack said.

Jack and the other adults glanced around and waited to see something out of normal. After a few moments, Jack saw a family of red-heads and a family who wore a uniform from the UNSC.

- Look! It's Ron and Johnson! - Jack said while pointing at the red-headed wizard and the soldier with a cigar in his mouth.

They walked to the red-haired family of wizards and the family of soldiers.

When Johnson, Miranda, Ron and Hermione noticed their friends and the others' presence, they smiled and began to wave their hands to greet them.

- Hello, Jack, John! - Ron said cheerfully.

- It's good to see you two again. - Hermione added.

- Talk 'bout seein' Jack, it's been a long ago since I don't see the Chief without his armor. - Johnson snapped.

- Yes, and I've missed you too, Johnson. - The Chief replied (Real Evil says: Actually he's General, I don't know why I'm calling him "Chief", so don't ask).

- Why are you here? - Miranda asked. - Looking for Platform 9 3/4?

- Yes, yes we are. - Jack replied, stealing Phineas' catchphrase.

- Mom, who are they? - Miranda and Johnson's son asked, Richard Johnson.

- I'm Jack Jr, but you can call me JJ. They're my brother Evildoer, and my friends, Laura Cooper, Cameron McArthey, Phineas Flynn, Ferb Fletcher, Isabella Garcia-Shappiro, Blossom, Bubbles and Buttercup Utonium, Raúl Rodríguez, Daniela Uanus, Kelly Puppy and Natasha Pikulinska. - Ethan said before inhaling a deep breath. - Wow, sayin' so many names really is tired.

- Well, and who are you supposed to be? - Raúl asked.

- (Smiles slyly) The name's Richard but you can call me Rick. - Rick answered.

- You should stop being so smug, Rick. - A little redhead said, she has the same age as Rick and the boys.

- Hey, Rose! Do you remember me? - Jack Jr said cheerfully.

- Of course! You and my cousin James saved Christmas four years ago! - Rose Weasley answered, Ron's daughter (R.E clears: Rose Weasley isn't an OC, she belongs to JK Rowling).

- No, we didn't save Christmas. We just went to rescue your cousins Lily and Al, my siblings, Laura's siblings and Jiraiya's sister.

- Anyway, you did something important at Christmas that year. - Rick cut.

- Hey, wasn't the guy who says his cat's an alien with us? - Rose asked to Rick.

- You're right, where is thst weird fella?

- Guy who believe that his cat's an alien? - Everyone else asked in unison.

- Yes, he's completely crazy, he says the cat tries to take over the world. - Rick answered.

- Well, he really is insane! - Natasha said.

- I heard that! - A boy with brown hair shouted.

- Speaking of the devil. - Natasha let out.

A man with brown hair, a girl with blue hair and a brown haired boy joined the group.

- With friends like you two, why do I want enemies like Mr. Kat? - The boy grumbled.

- Yeah, whatever, he's Coop Bartonburger. - Rick said.

- It is "Burtonberger", thank you very much. - Coop corrected. - Where's the daredevil?

- I don't know, I thought he'd be with you. - Rose answered.

- Tell me, isn't he a guy in a white/red suit, wearing a helmet and using a blue skateboard? - Phineas asked.

- How did you know? - Rick, Coop and Rose asked.

- Because he's comming at full speed against us.

As Phineas realized what he had said, he shouted:

- Hey! I know what we're gonna do today! RUN FOR OUR LIVES!

And with that said, both adults and Hogwarts students stepped aside, allowing a boy with the features that Phineas had said to crash against the barrier between platforms 9 and 10. But instead of slamming into the wall, the little daredevil went through it!

Jack's eye sockets lit in revelation and said:

- There's our entry to the platform!

Everyone rushed into the platform, and the children made a small run, winning Cameron (who arrived half a second before Buttercup), and losing Evil, because didn't want to run.

After the race, each one's parents were saying goodbye to their children. This was the strangest sight ever since in the Platform you could find antropomorphic animals, armor-clad people, aliens and undead persons.

However, no one seemed to care as they were occupied saying goodbye to their respective children.

- Bye, Phineas and Ferb, behave yourselves and don't disturb your sister. - Mrs. Flynn said, before turning to see Candace. - Candace, you must take care of your brothers, and please don't call trying to "bust" them.

Linda and Lawrence gave a hug to their children, and then they were boarding the train.

* * *

- Kick, I don't want you to cause problems. - Mrs. Buttowski said before giving him a kiss on the cheek.

Kick said goodbye to his parents and boarded the train after making his pose.

* * *

- Coop, please, I don't want you to cause troubles. No more excuses, because Mr. Kat will come back to Bootsville with us. So take care, and don't make yourself expelled. - Mr. Burtonberger said.

- Don't worry, dad, with Mr. Kat away, there's nothing that could distract me from my studies. - Cooper said.

After Coop said goodbye to his family, he entered the Hogwarts Express.

* * *

(Look for parentheses 'til new advice)

- Adiós, mi'jo, te voy a extrañar (Goodbye, my son, I'm going to miss you). - Raul's mother said, with tears in his eyes. - Cuídate mucho (Take care of yourself). - He said while giving a hug.

- Adiós no, mamá, es sólo un hasta luego (Goodbye, no, Mom, it's just a "see you later"). - The boy corrected.

Raul returned her mother's embrace and then boarded the train.

* * *

- No causes problemas, jovencita, y cuídate mucho (Don't cause trouble, young lady, and take care of yourself). - Daniela's mother said.

- Tranquila, no lo haré (Don't worry, I won't). - Daniela promised as she hugged her.

Daniela said goodbye to her mom and boarded the train.

(Stop looking for parentheses)

* * *

(Ok, this part has a lot of Sangheili speaking, which I don't know how to write or speak Sangheili, so I'm gonna put the dialogues between parantheses)

Thel 'Vadam and his wife couldn't believe what they were living. Somehow Thalum, the Arbiter's son, was born with sensibility to the Force, magic abilities and a very well developed chakra-ki net.

- (My son, you are the culmination of all the Sangheilians, you have surpassed all the Arbiters and the Warriors that preceded you). - Thel said to his child.

- (We are so proud that you will be the very first Sangheili to go to this respected and worthy college for wizards). - Thel's wife, Yukma, said.

- (I do not want to go, that center is going to be full of humans). - Thalum said.

- (Thalum, I have already told you...) - The Arbiter tried to say.

- (I know, I know, humans are just as brave, corageous, intelligent and skilled as any Sangheili in the universe, but I do not like them, I have never said I do not respect them, father).

- (Well, you will learn to do more than just respect them, they are our brothers in arms and we help each other anytime there is the need).

- (Understood, but I still think I will not like them).

- (*Sigh* Fine, board the railway transport, behave and always obey the orders from your superiors).

- (I shall do it in the name of the New Covenant, to honor the alliance between the United Nations Space Command, the New Republic and us).

Thalum bowed to his parents and took his trunk, then he got in the train and bowed once more.

* * *

- Natasha, take care of yourself, don't cause any problems and be gentle and studious. - Natasha's mother said.

Natasha didn't say anything, she just hugged tightly to her mother and boarded the train.

* * *

- Cameron, I know you're very fierce, competitive, that you love victory very much and defeat isn't an option for you, but I don't want that you get in trouble for following that, okay, little soldier? - John asked.

- Sir, yes sir! - The young Spartan-II replied with a salute.

John smiled warmly at his daughter, he knelt to hug her and said:

- Dismissed, my young Spartan.

- Thanks, sir.

Cameron grabbed her trunk and hopped aboard the train.

* * *

- Look, Laura, you are a Cooper, and you should be proud of the legacy we have, but I don't want you expelled for stealing something to your colleagues, you know how much it cost us for you could get a place there. - Sly said.

- Daddy, it didn't cost you anything, you just put my godfather as a teacher and I was accepted. - The little raccoon remembered him.

- Hum... err... You're late! - Sly said nervously.

Sly rushed her daughter to get on the train and Disapparated.

* * *

- Kelly, you're the very first of our family that goes to Hogwarts and I'm pretty sure you'll be one of the best students, if not the best. - Kitty said while looking directly at her daughter's eyes.

- Yeah little Kit, you and your siblings are our pride and joy, we love you and we'll always be there for ya when you need us. - Dudley said while hugging his wife and daughter.

- I know that daddy, I love you and my siblings too. - Kelly said before noticing something. - Hey, now that we talk about them, where are Jeff, George and Christie?

- They're with your uncle David. - Dudley replied. - They went to spend some days with him and your cousins.

- Well, tell them I say goodbye and that I'll be back with lots of things!

Dudley took Kelly's luggage, he, Kitty and their daughter got in the train and they helped her find a compartment to seat.

* * *

Inspector Gadget, G2 and their recently adopted son, Xavier, were walking through the Platform 9 3/4, gazing everything and everywhere. They couldn't believe that just a few days ago some one called "Harry Potter" had come to their house to tell Gadget and the G2 that the kid they saved from Dr Claw's plans was a wizard with some other abilities they didn't understand.

- Wow, this place is even greater than I expected! - Gadget said. - Whatcha think, G2?

- I must say that I am impressed, this accords with all the data Mr Potter gave us a few days ago. - G2 replied.

- Mom, dad, would you please stop doing that? It's embarrasing. - Xavier asked.

- Embarrasing does not matches in my vocabulary, son. - G2 said.

- Well in mine, it does.

- C'mon, it's not that bad. - Gadget said.

- I'm the only weird person here!

- Incorrect, my child, I have seen weirder persons than you, from antropomorphic raccoons to something that looked like a split lip alien family. - G2 corrected.

- Ok, this day has passed from awkward to weird.

The Gadget family walked a bit more and they found a door, Xavier hopped aboard and turned to see his parents.

- Well, Xavier, guess this is goodbye. - Gadget said while he extended his hand to his son.

- I'm goign to school, not moving out of the house. - Xavier said.

- Still, take care and study hard, we want you to be one of the best at least. - G2 said.

- I will, mom, g'bye! See ya on Christmas! - Said Xavier while he got inside the train. Unfortunately, he had forgotten something.

- He forgot his trunk. - G2 let out.

- I forgot my trunk. - Xavier said while he extended his arm to take said object.

- Don't show your abilities that much! - Gadget said.- I won't, bye! - Xavier said while he disappeared from view.

* * *

And skipping the rest of the characters, we came to the part where Jack Jr, Evil and Laura are looking for a compartment so they could get a seat.

- Woah! I never thought the train would be so full. - Laura let out.

- Don't worry, even so, we should be able to find a compartment. - Evil said.

- If you say so. - Laura replied.

- Look! I found the others! - Jack Jr said happily.

And indeed, Phineas, Ferb, Isabella, Coop, Rick, Rose, Cameron, Laura, Raul, Natasha, Daniela, Kick, Thalum and Xavier were together in a compartment (R.E respond to the possible question: How did so many people could fit into one compartment?.- Easy, remember the contraption that I told you that Cameron used to expand Ollivander's shop?).

The three approached the compartment and the others invited them to get inside.

* * *

After a few minutes of sharing adventures and stories that they all had lived, a group of boys came to the chamber of our friends.

And to the misfortune of all, Justin, Thaddeus, Thor, Lindsey, Richard, Karina, Scorpius Malfoy, Marlene, Mayra, Ronaldo, José (Evil's rival), Feralus (Thalum's rival), Drake (Xavier's rival), a tan cat that looked like Kelly but wearing a patch and with a goatee in her chin and a new girl were that group.

- Well, well, fine, but if it isn't lame ones. - José let out.

- Curse you and the hour in which you were admitted to Hogwarts, José! - Evil shouted angrily.

- What have we done to you to bother us? - Natasha asked.

- Shut up! Don't mess in what's not your business! - The new girl snapped, whose name is Alexia Tarron.

- Don't you dare shout at me again! - Natasha replied.

- Who do you think you are to tell any of us what to do?! - Mayra said sarcastically.

- Someone who isn't ugly and who isn't an idiot like all of you! - Isabella replied.

- Oh c'mon, I've heard better insults from a rotten sandwich, silly girl. - Thaddeus said.

- And you're gonna get punched if you ever insult Isabella again! - Phineas threatened.

- Wow Nacho-head, that was simply foolish, you certainly can not threaten anyone because you are too kind-hearted to do so. - Lindsey said.

- Maybe, but he's a million times better than all of you together. - Laura said.

- Really Cooper? None of you is a worthy opponent to us. - Devy said.

- Even Cooper is more worthy than you, Devy! - Kelly yelled.

- If you don't wanna have to deal with a VERY angry Spartan, and her MZ7-PL, you better leave. - Cameron warned (R.E says: Read "The Nightmare Before Doomsday for info about this gun).

- You don't scare me, "Cam". - Marlene said firmly. - And my MP15 either. - (R.E says: The same I said a bit earlier).

- Like if you could ever defeat us in a match, punks. - Rick said.

- Oh, you're so funny, Johnson, you think a simple "super soldier" can beat a pureblood wizard. - Scorpius said.

- Yeah, you're just a bunch of mudbloods and freaks. - Ricardo said.

- Maybe, but we have honor, something you will never have. - Raúl replied.

- Oh please, that is the most pathetic reply I ever heard. - Said Karina.

- Oh yeah, then why don't you come here and see for yourself how pathetic my fist slamming in your chin is. - Daniela said.

- What's the matter, Gadget? Too afraid to face me again? - Said Drake while he showed everyone his metallic right hand.

- You know that me, dad and mom thwarted "Santa Claws'" plans in the past, now I can defeat you with ease. - Xavier said while cracking his knuckles.

- You Sangheilians are traitors to the Covenant. - Feralus growled.

- Yes, but we were not blind enough to believe the lies of the Prophets about the "Great Journey". - Thalum replied.

- GO AWAY! - Evil screamed while creating a powerful shock wave that crashed the rivals against the wall.

All of them were wide-eyed when they saw what Evil could do when he was angry.

However, this only made José, Mayra, Marlene, Ricardo, Lindsey, Ronaldo, Feralus, Thaddeus, Karina, Drake, Scorpius and Justin angry, so they took out their weapons (Wands: Ricardo, Karina, Thaddeus, Scorpius and Mayra, blaster: Kelly, sword: Justin, cane: Lindsey, an artifact: Ronaldo, bo: José, MP150: Marlene, Brute plasma rifle: Feralus, a cannon from his hand: Drake).

But our friends had also drew their weapons (R.E says: MZ7-PL: Cameron, wands: Isabella, Phineas, Daniela and Raúl, soul rubber: Jack Jr, blaster: Kelly, Cooper family cane replica: Laura, T-square: Evildoer, blue skateboard: Kick, energy sword: Thalum, zapper: Xavier, M10D: Rick).

And as the youngsters were about to fight, someone shouted "Hey! Stop!", which made everyone stop dead in their tracks.

What a surprise Phineas, Ferb and Isabella took when they saw that who had shouted was no one else and no one less than Jeremy Johnson, Candace's boyfriend.

- Okay, what's happening here? - The blond guy asked a little angry.

- They started it! - Both groups of children shouted.

- No matter who started, you shouldn't have continued it. - Jeremy snapped while frowning slightly. - Now, all of you return to your compartments.

Our friends' rivals put their weapons away, looked at their counterparts with mutual hatred and left the hallway.

After our friends put their weapons away (Except for Evil), Phineas turned to see the blond teen.

- Why nobody told us that you and Candace were wizards?

- 'Cause we had it forbidden, but I also knew you would be here. - Jeremy replied quietly.

- And who else are wizards, Jeremy? - Isabella asked.

- What no one will introduce the blond to us, or what? - Raúl asked sarcastically.

- Oh, sorry! I'm Jeremy Johnson, the prefect of Gryffindor. - Jeremy presented himself. - And who are you?

- I'm Jack Jr Skellington, but you can call me Jack or JJ. - Jack Jr said.

- Laura Cooper, gladly. - The young Cooper said.

- (Smiles slyly) The name is Richard, but you can call me... - Rick managed to say before Rose gave him a slap on the head.

- I told you to stop being smug, Rick! - Rose said angrily, before she smiled again. - My name is Rose, Rose Weasley.

- I'm Raúl Rodríguez. - Raúl presented himself.

- I'm Daniela Uanus. - Daniela introduced herself.

- My name is Natasha Pikulinska. - Natasha said.

- I'm Evildoer Skellington. - Evil said.

- I'm Xavier, Xavier Gadget. - Xavier said.

- Kick Buttowski's the name. - Kick said while doing his pose.

- My name's Coop Burtonberger. - Said Coop.

- I'm Kelly Puppy, it's an honor to meet you. - Kelly said politely.

- I am Thalum 'Vadam, the son of the Arbiter. - Thalum said proudly.

- I'm Spartan-257, Cameron McArthey, sir! - Cameron said as she saluted at Jeremy.

Jeremy looked at Cameron with some confusion, before saying:

- Why did she salute at me?

- Because she's a Spartan-II from birth, she was trained since she was 6. - Jack Jr answered.

- And also because she's an exaggerated in military terms. - Evil added.

- If you don't want me to chase you again with my MZ7PL, you better shut up! - Cameron shouted threateningly.

- Cameron, for God's sake, you've hunted me 6 times with it... And we've only seen two times, aside from today! - Evil snapped.

- Well, you deserved what you got!

- Ok, calm down, Cameron, please. - Jeremy asked.

- You're lucky that my superior is cute, Evil. - Cameron mumbled.

- Jeremy's mine, little girl. - A redheaded girl they all knew very well said.

- Hello, Candace! - The boys said in chorus.

- Hey, guys. - The girl answered.

- Speaking of weapons, what the hell is that thing supposed to be? - Cameron asked, pointing to Evil's T-square.

- This? It's a T-square, my best weapon.

- How can it be your best weapon, Evil? - Kelly asked while she crossed her arms.

- Human weapons are so... unusual, barbaric and primitive. - Thalum said.

- That's certainly not a weapon, split lip. - Xavier said.

- Don't you already had a wand? - Raúl asked.

- Yes, and if my memory doesn't fails me, it was a Legendary Wand. - Daniela added.

- Why are you using a useless T-square, when you have a Legendary Wand? - Natasha asked.

- It isn't useless! - Evil snapped. - I'm sick that no one takes seriously this weapon's deadliness!

- How much deadly can a simple technical drawing tool be? - Jack asked.

- Draw your sword and try to beat me. - Evil challenged.

In a second, Jack drew his soul rubber sword and tried to disarm Evil, only to end up on the floor, with one of the pointed ends of the square in his neck.

After demonstrating his ability to turn a simple technical drawing tool into a deadly weapon, and leaving all amazed and with their mouths agape; Evil helped his brother to reincorporate again.

Then Ferb spoke.

- Is anyone going to tell us more in who else from Danville is a wizard?

- Oh, that! Well, Stacy and Coltrane are also wizards. - Candace answered.

- I also think Vanessa Doofenshmirtz is a witch too. - Jeremy added. - And if you'll excuse us, we must go.

- Where? - Laura asked.

- To the prefects compartment, Candace and I are Gryffindor's. - Jeremy replied.

- Ok, bye! - They all said.

The boys returned to the compartment, and the teenagers left to their corresponding car.

Everyone returned to their seats and noticed that Ferb had a grin in his face.

- Why are you grinning like that? - Kick asked.

Ferb noticed that everyone was looking at him so he hid his face and blushed.

- I... I don't know what you mean... - Ferb replied nervously.

- You looked like you were dazed by some narcotic, human with strange hair. - Thalum said.

- No, I didn't.

- Ferb, I already know what you were thinking, it was about that Vanessa girl that Jeremy mentioned, isn't it? - Evil said.

- How could you possibly know about it?!

- I didn't, you fell in the trap, Ferb.

Ferb sighed in defeat and said:

- Ok, maybe I have a bit of a crush on Vanessa Doofenshmirtz.

- I knew it! - Isabella said triumphantly. - I knew you liked her!

- But she's older than you, Ferb. - Phineas said.

- There's no age for love, Phin. - Evil said.

- Yuck, love. - Cameron said. - I just hope that "lovey-dovey" thing isn't contagious.

- Hm, looks like we've found Cameron's worst fear. - Kelly said while snickering.

- What did you say?!

- Whatever, both Candace and Jeremy are nice. - Daniela said.

- More than that fool who was with the lame ones, of course. - Natasha said.

- Well, apparently we have a new rivalry. - Ferb let out.

- If you are talking about me and Cameron, I'm better than the "Spartacus". - Buttercup said, who appeared out of nowhe.

The kids glanced at the door frame of their compartment and saw that Buttercup was with her sisters, a redhead boy, a brown haired boy, a girl with brown hair, a black haired boy wearing glasses and a girl with long black hair.

- "Silly Butter-copy", it's Spartan, not Spartacus! - Cameron shouted as she stood up.

Amazingly, when Cameron had finished her sentence, she was already in front of the Powerpuff girl.

- Got it? - The young Spartan asked defiantly.

- Make me get it. - The Powerpuff girl challenged.

But in the second the girls were going to punch each other, two hands stopped them cold in their tracks.

- Cameron, that's enough. - Jack Jr said with a straight face.

- The same to you, Buttercup. - Blossom snapped.

Both girls dropped her fists and walked away.

Cameron sat down, and Buttercup leaned on the wall, both let out a sigh.

- Forgive my friend, sometimes she's a bit exaggerated. - Ethan said, scratching his neck.

- Nah, don't worry, Buttercup is also quite stubborn. - Blossom replied.

- Who are you calling "Exaggerated" / "Stubborn"?! - Cameron and Buttercup said very angry.

- Apparently they're much more alike than they think. - The red-haired boy who accompanied the Powerpuff girls let out.

- I AM NOT LIKE HER! - Cameron and Buttercup shouted.

- (Sigh) Don't try to convince them, boy. When Cameron or Buttercup say something, you can never contradict'em. - Evil said. - By the way, who are you guys?

- I'm Li Syaoran, gladly. - The brown haired boy said.

- My name is Sakura Avalon. - The brown haired girl said.

- My name is Tomoyo Daidouji, it's a pleasure. - The brunette said.

- I am Eriol Hiragizawa, pleased to meet you. - The black-haired boy said.

- I'm Dexter, and I think you're right, kid. - The redheaded boy said.

- Well, I'm Evildoer Skellington; some of you already know Cameron, Laura, Phineas, Ferb, Isabella, Kelly, Natasha, Daniela, Raúl and JJ. - Evil said. - They are Coop, Rick, Rose, Xavier, Thalum and Kick. - Added, pointing to each of his friends.

- Wow, those who said there was a martian in the train weren't kidding. - Bubbles said innocently.

Thalum enraged and drew his energy sword.

- How dare you insult the Sangheilians! - Thalum said while he activated his sword.

- Thalum, c'mon pal! - Kelly said while she stood up to grab the Sangheili.

- She didn't know, not many people know about Sangheilios or any of the other planets. - Cameron said while she and the other kids stood up to hold Thalum.

Thalum deactivated his sword and huffed before taking his seat again.

- Ok, let's go guys, we have to find another compartment. - Blossom said. - See you in the sorting ceremony.

- Bye, it was a pleasure to meet you. - Natasha said.

- See you later. - Raúl said.

- See ya. - Daniela said.

The others stayed, and Blossom and her group left.

* * *

A few minutes later, Thalum, Xavier and Evil were telling some stories of their own, like a few adventures they had before coming to Hogwarts.

- Ok guys, let us get this straight. - Isabella said.

- Thalum, you're the Arbiter's son, and you've already been in a skirmish against the Covenant Remnant because they tried to take control over the New Covenant's territories. - Jack Jr said.

- That is indeed true, I have fought with the heretics and the traitors to the New Covenant. They deserve nothing but death for being so blind, believing in the Didact's ways - Thalum affirmed.

- Xavier, you were a normal kid but this guy "Doctor Claw" kidnapped you, created some kind of enhancement serum with your blood; then you, Inspector Gadget and G2 tried to stop Claw and that Drake kid, then you and Drake almost died, and finally they turned you into Gadget 3. - Phineas said.

- Yep, I'm a tiny bit better than my adoptive parents since I don't actually have to say "Go go Gadget-something" to activate my abilities. - Xavier explained.

- And Evil, you were rivals with José since you were kids, and have fought with him almost everytime you two meet, and once you got a punishment in school for that. - Daniela asked incredulously.

- Yes, he used that stick he brings back and forth to fight with me and my T-square, and because we broke two windows of the classrooms, we got a call for our parents and a report. - Evil answered. - In addition we had to pay the glasses with our allowances. All because of that idiot.

And then, someone opened the compartment's door, but this time was none other than the lady of the trolley.

- Do you want something from the trolley? - The lady asked with a small smile.

- I do. - Cameron said as she rose.

- What about you guys? - Jack Jr asked.

- I have no money. - Coop, Evil, Thalum, Rose, Raúl, Daniela, Kick and Xavier said.

- Come on, I'll "shoot you" whatever ya want. - Laura said, while she showed them a gray purse. - After all, Lindsey invites.

- (Sigh) As soon as it is, and you're already stealing? - Evil asked with a raised eyebrow.

- What? Lindsey deserved it and we all know it. - Laura replied.

- Well, as you don't spend your money. - Natasha said with a cunning smile.

- Ok, what do you want? - The lady of the trolley asked.

- What's all this? - Kick asked.

- I've seen strange things, but this beats everything I've seen together. - Coop let out.

- I do not know any form of human food, but all this things are something really strange. - Thalum said.

- And I thought mom's cooking was weird. - Xavier said.

- Just take something and shut your mouths. - Cameron ordered them as she glared at them coldly.

In the end, the boys took almost everything, especially chocolate frogs and Bertie Bott's Every Flavor Beans.

A few moments later, everyone was trying to guess which bean flavor they had taken before tasting them.

- My turn. - Jack said before taking a purple bean. - Grape, perhaps? - And with that said, the skeleton boy ate the bean. - Hm, red cabbage.

- Mmmm... I think it's... Strawberry! - Natasha said before eating a red bean, and spit it out immediately. - Yuck! Raw meat!

- I play. - Daniela said as she took a golden bean. - Earwax no, earwax no! - She asked as she bit the tip. - Yuck! It tastes like metal!

- Wow, you've found gold. - Phineas said. - Well, it's my turn now. - And then he took an orange bean. - Easy, orange. - He said confidently before putting the bean in his mouth.

Then, without any warning, Phineas began to cry, saying the bean burned. Isabella hit him in the back and Phineas could finally spit the bean.

- Are you okay, Phin? - Isabella asked very worried.

- Now that was new. - Phineas as he let out a smile. - Lava, way too hot if you ask me.

- Ok, so this Bertie Bott guy was super crazy. - Cameron said. - It's amazing that I've found a powder flavored bean, that Coop have found one that tasted like dog food, and that Evil have found one that tasted like rim; but this is the last straw!

- Cam, calm down and take your bean. - Laura said. - And you don't have a reason to complain, I found one that tasted like vomit.

- And moreover, somehow I found one that tasted like Unggoy food. - Thalum said.

- Fine. - Cameron said as she took a black bean and shove it in her mouth without saying anything. - I knew it was coal! - She added spitting the bean.

- Okay, my turn. - Raúl announced while taking a green bean. - This should be... Brussels sprouts!

Raúl bit the bean's tip and spit it out.

- Was it or was not? - Jack Jr. asked

- It wasn't, and you don't wanna know what it tasted.

- Well, Kick, your turn. - Rick said.

Kick took a gray bean.

- This is one's pepper. - The suburban daredevil before eating it. - Yes, it was pepper. - He said as he opened a chocolate frog to remove the bean's flavor in off his mouth.

- I think it's my turn. - Xavier said while he pulled out a turquoise bean. - What an interesting color, maybe it's some kind of fruit. - The cyborg said before eating it. - Hm, tastes like water.

- My turn. - Kelly said while she took an orange bean. - Please be orange, please be orange! - The cat ate the bean and smiled. - I guessed right!

- I play. - Evil announced. - The bean I'll take out will be roast beef flavored.

And indeed, Evil took a brown bean with roast beef flavor.

- Well, and the score so far: Kick have guessed 10, Daniela, Kelly and Natasha have guessed 12; Coop, Rick, Rose and Cameron have guessed 15; Raúl, me, Laura, Xavier and Isabella have guessed 19; Phineas, Ferb and Thalum have guessed 27; and Evil has guessed 56. - Jack said as he checked the scoreboard. - And we've eaten like a thousand-eight thousand beans.

- You know that expression? - Evil asked.

- Yes, Laura used it frequently when we were kids.

- I still use it, but not as much as I did when I was a cub. - Laura clarified. - Anyway, we've ran out of beans. - She said, waving an empty box.

- So we gotta change our clothes, the train's not gonna last in getting to Hogwarts. - Evil said.

At that moment, Laura whacked Evil with her cane; Isabella gave him a slap; Natasha gave him a blow to the neck; Daniela gave him another slap; Kelly kicked him in the shin hard, and Cameron hit him in the stomach.

- WHY THE HELL DID YOU DO THAT?! - Evil said as he rubbed where he had received the blows.

- For being a per...! - Cameron managed to reply.

- I was going to get out, for the Force's sake! - Evil replied angrily. - Get out of here, guys! Before they hit ya too.

Evil left the compartment, cursing under his breath. The other boys followed him, but not before whisper something to the girls that sounded like "You really overdid it a whole lot."

* * *

- Why is it that women always take so long to change clothes? - Kick asked.

- I dunno. - Coop said.

- Hey Ferb, maybe we should build a device to tell us the answer to that. - Phineas suggested.

- I think that's one of the enigmas of life that will never have a solution. - Ferb said.

- Well, now that's deep. - Raúl let out.

- I still think that this dress code is useless. - Thalum said.

- Well, we don't think so, split lip. - Xavier said.

- Whatever. - Evil said, still annoyed. - Doncha think on getting out at any time or what?! - The hybrid asked as he knocked very hard the door of the compartment.

The second after knocking, Laura, Kelly, Natasha, Daniela, Cameron and Isabella left the compartment wearing black robes and sweaters.

- I wanna see you change faster than us. - Cameron challenged Evil.

- Yes, we want to see how much time you waste. - Isabella added.

- I really don't recomend you to challenge a boy to a Quick Clothes Change Challenge. - Ferb said.

- It's true. - Phineas afirmmed.

- I bet you'll take twice thye time it took to us. - Natasha said.

- I bet it'll be even more. - Daniela said.

- Well, challenge accepted. - Evil said.

And with that said, the boys went into the compartment... Just to get out 1.5 seconds later, wearing their robes and their sweaters.

- Well, I think we won. - Raúl affirmed with a smile.

- Ferb warned ya. - Coop said, smiling.

The girls were shocked.

"How on earth they changed so fast?", They thought all.

- And believe me when I say that it took us more than it should've taken us. - Kick said.

- You did?! - Isabella said incredulously.

- But if it only took you 1 second! - Daniela asked.

- Well, it should've took us half a second. - Ferb clarified.

- Yeah, but since we're a lot of kids, we had a few problems with space to change. - Xavier explained.

- And I only had to put this ridiculous garment over my armor. - Thalum said.

- Anyway, we won. - Evil said with malice and advantage.

And so the trip to the ancient school of magic was about to end, to give start to their biggest adventures ever.


	9. Chapter 6, part 1

Chapter 6. - The Sorting Ceremony.

Finally it was time.

The Hogwarts Express had arrived at the station, and the students were getting out of it.

But undoubtedly, the most were thrilled to have finally arrived were the newcomers.

Evil, Jack, Laura, Cameron, Phineas, Ferb, Isabella, Natasha, Daniela, Xavier, Kelly, Raúl, Coop, Kick, Rose, Rick and Thalum got off the train and found the rest of the Mini-Heroes.

Albus, Jiraiya and Ben were in a group with about fifty children, who were all very different from each. For example, a boy had buck-teeth, another had a big head and a flamboyant hairstyle, the Powerpuff Girls and their friends Sakura, Syaoran, Eriol, Mei Ling and Tomoyo; and then were our friends: the white haired girl, the skeleton with the scar over his right eye socket, the boy with the shiny stone, the smart and corageous witch, the triangle-headed boy, the cyborg junior cop, the female raccoon, the Spartan-II who now had her armor on, the hybrid, the suburban daredevil, the Spartan-I, the boy who apparently had leaves as hair, the girl with the pink bow in her head, the boy who thinks his cat is an alien, the actual alien and the normal looking girl.

- Firs' years! Firs' years, come with meh! - Shouted a gigantic man.

All the newcomers were surprised to see that man, as he was over six feet tall and easily weighed 600 pounds, but the Mini-Heroes recognized him when he finally emerged from the shadows. It was Rubeus Hagrid.

- Firs' years! Follow meh! - Hagrid ordered with his booming voice.

- Hagrid! - Shouted a second grader.

- But look who's here! - Hagrid let out with a smile. - James! How're yah?

- Me?, I'm fine, how about you?

- Likewise, I see yah've come to let yahr brother.

- Yeah, well, I don't want him to get lost on his first night here. - James said as he gave a pat on the back to Albus.

- THAT'S ENOUGH, JAMES! - Albus shouted angrily, as he slapped his brother's hand away violently.

James rubbed his hand and left.

Meanwhile, Evil, Laura, Jack, Cameron and the others came to Albus.

- Well, James really bothers you, huh? - Jack said. - Don't worry, we'll do something to him. Anyways, James owes one to me and Laura.

- I wish James would be dead. - Albus replied.

- You shouldn't say that, Al, 'cause the day that James dies, you, more than anyone, will regret his death, my friend. - Laura warned.

- I won't retract from what I said, Laura! If James were dead, I wouldn't be stressed all the damn time! - Albus said angrily.

The thing he didn't knew was that with those words he had sealed his brother's and five other persons' fate.

But back to the present.

- You should listen her, boy. - Raúl added. - By the way, my name is Raúl.

- I'm Natasha. - Natasha said.

- I'm Daniela. - Daniela presented herself.

- And I'm Evil. - Evil said.

- I'm Xavier. - Xavier said while he took off his hat.

- I am Thalum 'Vadam. - Thalum said.

- I'm Phineas, this is Isabella and this is my brother Ferb. - Phineas said excitedly.

- I'm Kick, Kick Buttowski. - Kick said while making his pose.

- I'm Cooper Burtonberger but everybody calls me Coop. - Coop said.

- Or also "cat-boy"! - Natasha mocked, earning a glare from Coop and some snickers from her other friends.

- The name's Richard but you can call me... - Rick tried to say before Rose threatened him to gave him a slap on the head.

- You better calm your smugliness, Rick. - Rose said.

- Nice to meet you. - Albus said with a frown. - My name is Albus Potter.

The children reunited with their other soon-to-be classmates and Hagrid led them to some kind of pier in a very black lake, where several boats were waiting for them.

- Get on the boats, no more than four per boat. - Hagrid indicated.

Marlene and Cameron were in a boat (Due mostly to Cameron's armor weight, and both's musculature [Note that Marlene is not a SPARTAN, but an AZTEC, a copy from the SPARTAN's]), but not even shared a glance; Jack, Albus, Jiraiya and Rose were in another; Natasha, Raúl, Daniela and Alexia in another (Daniela and Raúl had to keep Natasha and Alexia separated so they wouldn't tore each other's head off); Thalum, Drake, Feralus and Xavier were growling at each other in another boat; Kick, Coop, Rick and ; and Evil went with Phineas, Ferb and Isabella.

Anyway, a few minutes, the students had the first view of Hogwarts.

The castle shone, as the moon was full that night, it was a majestic and indescribable view.

There was a loud "Ohhh!" while the boys first saw the place where they would live adventures over the next seven years.

When they reached the other side of the black lake, Hagrid led the boys through a corridor, till they got with a black-haired wizard, who wore a black robe and glasses, with the peculiarity of a lightning-shaped scar on his forehead.

- Oh, Harry! - Hagrid said when he saw the wizard. - I didn't know you were goin' to lead to new ones.

- Well, me neither, until about five minutes that Jack told me to come pick 'em up. - Harry let out with a smile. - Well, I'll lead them from here, Hagrid, see you later.

- See yah later, "Professor Potter", haha! - Hagrid said, laughing.

Harry raised an eyebrow and gave him a cold look, before turning to see the new students.

- Follow me to your fate. - Harry said with a sinister tone in his voice.

The children looked at each other quite confused and anxious about what would follow.

Harry guided them through several stairs and walked for several corridors, till they were in front of a very large door.

- Well, in a few moments you'll go to the Sorting Ceremony, where you'll be accommodated in houses. While at Hogwarts, your house will be like your family. With your achievements, you will earn points; while by your failures, you will lose them. At the end of the course, the House Cup will be delivered to the house with the most points. The Houses at Hogwarts are Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff, Slytherin and Gryffindor. - Harry explained. - Now follow me.

But before anyone could move, a chattering sound was heard. The students and the wizard were puzzled by this, so they started looking around to find the source of the noise.

They heard the noise again and noticed that it came from Harry's feet. They looked at the wizard's feet and saw a duck-like creature with a beaver tail and turquoise fur.

- Oh, there you are Perry! - Phineas said happily.

- Who? - Harry asked.

- It's Perry, our pet platypus. - Said Ferb.

- That thing is freaky. - Scorpius said.

- So says the idiot who has a boa as a pet. - Rick muttered.

- Well, Mr Flynn, put your pet back in its cage, please. - Harry asked.

Phineas bent down to grab his platypus, he ran downstairs where the luggage was, he put Perry in his cage and ran upstairs to rejoin with the group.

- Ok, now, follow me. - Harry said.

Harry pushed the door and the children followed him.


End file.
